Closer To You Year 1
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: AU Irlynn McQuillen never thought she was anything special. Neither did Harry Potter. But all that changed the day they recieved that fateful letter, acceptance to Hogwarts. Both are thrust into an unfamiliar world, but they will find each other.
1. Ten Long Years

**Ten Long Years**

Summer was dying, fading into autumn now. It wouldn't be long before the castle walls were filled with students. He dreaded that day. He knew he was not meant to be a teacher but he had no choice. It kept him safe and employed with some kind of income. He knew the students did not like him but that was fine with him for it was a mutual sentiment. Now, at the age of thirty-two, he was coming back to where it all started. The small village was quiet as he appeared in view. Most of the houses were run down and worn with a decade's worth of weather beating. But he didn't care about those houses. He was only focused on one in particular. He reached the gate and stopped in his tracks.

"You owe it to her," he reminded himself softly. He had failed her. She wasn't supposed to die all those years ago. Slowly, Severus pushed the gate open and made his way up the front walk. He reached the door and stopped once more. He knew it wasn't locked but it brought up such strong feelings. Swallowing his emotions, he pushed the door open and walked in. The house felt like just a shell. The carnage that had taken place a decade ago had left it hollow and sad. There were still some photographs hanging in clouds of dust along the stairs leading up to the second story. He would go there after he did a look around the first level.

Severus took his time, wandering through the sitting room and the kitchen. It was unremarkable, nothing special to it. There was nothing that said _she_ had been there. He couldn't even claim to feel her presence in the place. With slow steps he began to climb the stairs, stopping to dust off the pictures with his hand. She stared back at him, smiling.

"Forgive me," he whispered. Her facial expression dampened a little at his utterance but brightened quickly. He couldn't help but choke out one small sob.

As he ascended towards the bedroom, he was hit with the feeling of her. It was what he was looking for desperately. He moved first to the baby's room. He didn't really need to go in there but just knowing she'd spent time there compelled him. He sunk into the dust covered rocker, running his hands over the arms. He could see her rocking her infant son to sleep in the chair. He surveyed the room and saw old trinkets and a baby photo of Harry. Seeing that picture brought forth an anger within and he left the room.

He took several deep breaths before entering the master bedroom. This room was filled with her, every square meter. Severus inhaled deeply with satisfaction. It was almost like having her back. It had been such a long ten years for him, having lost all that he held dear, even if she didn't realize it.

"My beautiful Lily," he breathed, running his fingers over the tussled comforter on the bed. No one had even bothered to set it right. With the flick of his wrist, it was straight. He simply stood there just letting her wash over his skin. He looked around the room and saw a desk. He wasn't sure why but he could feel her pulling him towards it. He crossed the room in a few strides and ran his fingertips over the aged wood. The middle drawer was slightly ajar and he pulled it open. Sitting atop some old papers was an envelope with her writing on it. It bore two words; Severus Snape. She had written him? They hadn't spoken in over ten years. Why would she have written him? He lifted it from where it rested and blew some particles of dust off it. It was sealed. He couldn't open it, not now. He suddenly didn't feel right being in the house. He tucked the envelope into the pocket in his robes and disapparated from the spot.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**The Truth Comes Out**

The summer was unusually hot especially for mid morning in Ireland. It was made much more stifling by the lack of a breeze. A young girl sat on a swing, kicking her legs back and forth lightly. She liked summer. It meant no school and more time with her friends. It wasn't that she disliked school. Actually, she was quite indifferent on the subject. As she generated more speed, a few strands of burnt auburn hair fluttered into her face. She didn't bother to push them out of the way.

"Irlynn!" a voice called from inside the house. The girl's head spun around to look at the person calling her.

"Yes, Mum?" she replied, not moving from her spot.

"Why don't you come inside? It's too hot to be out for long," her mother beckoned. Irlynn gave a loud huff but stood up, enjoying the feeling of the grass beneath her feet as she headed for the front door. She quickly wiped her feet to get any excess grass off before crossing the threshold. She wandered into the sitting room to find her father tinkering with a calculator.

"What are you doing Dad?" she asked, sitting next to him and tucking her legs beneath her.

"Just doing some work," he answered, his fingers flying over the keys.

"Do you think it's too hot outside? I don't. It feels nice,' she rambled. He usually just listened when she went on tangents.

"You can go back out when it cools down a bit," he said, not looking up from his papers. Just then her mother appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"William, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Give me a minute, Vic," he said, fingers flying at twice the speed now. He finally set the calculator down and followed his wife into the kitchen. Irlynn waited until they were both out of view before going to stand within hearing range.

"What's bothering you?" she could hear her father ask.

"This came for Irlynn in the mail today. I'm not sure what it means," Victoria answered. An envelope exchanged hands. William turned it over in his hands and saw a seal on the back.

"Well I suppose we ought to let her open it. It's addressed to her after all," William stated.

"But there's no return address, Will," she protested. Irlynn's interest was peeked now. Someone had sent her something by post. She rarely ever got mail. But why were her parents so worried about her seeing it?

"Why don't you open it then and see what it is," William suggested. Victoria let out a breath and took the envelope back. Irlynn slowly began to back away from her hiding spot. She got a very strange feeling that she shouldn't be there when they read whatever the letter said. So she rushed upstairs to her bedroom, tossing herself at her bed.

Back downstairs, Victoria was scanning the contents of the parchment letter. It said she had been accepted to a school called Hogwarts. It said she was to be at Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station in London on the thirty-first of August. Victoria slumped into a chair. What did this mean for their daughter?

"Vic, look at it this way…we've been trying to find the best the time broach the subject of her birth. Maybe this is the opening we've been looking for," he said, placing a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"I just don't want her to not love us anymore, William," Victoria sniffled.

"She's not going to stop loving us just because she finds out the truth, Vic. She's our little girl and she knows that. Nothing will change that," he reminded her.

"Alright…but we shouldn't make her go if she doesn't want to," Victoria agreed. He nodded and went back into the sitting room to find it empty. Victoria followed him in and stayed him when he went in the direction of the stairs.

"Let's wait until later," she cautioned. He sighed but returned to his work. In her room, Irlynn was lying flat on her back, arms and legs splayed out on either side of her. She was staring at a bird on a branch just outside her window.

"You're lucky, you know," she said, sitting up and inching towards the window.

"You get to be outside even if it is hot outside. I bet your Mum doesn't worry so much," she sighed and watched the bird fly off.

She continued to look outside, but her mind was elsewhere. She was still curious as to what the letter said. Who was it from? Why were they sending her things? She knew she shouldn't be so impatient. If it was important, her parents would tell her. But patience was a difficult skill, especially for an eleven year old. Soon she'd lost track of time and there was a soft knock on her doorframe. She looked to see her father standing there.

"It's cooled down a bit. Want to go for a swim?" he asked. She smiled broadly.

"Ok," she said and raced from the room in search of her swimsuit. Not ten minutes later they were wading in the small pond up the street from their house. They lazed by the edge and slashed each other until the sun began to go down.

"Come on, we better get home before your Mum has a fit. Don't want to be late for dinner," William said, handing his daughter a towel. They dried off and headed home to find dinner on the table.

"Have a good swim?" Victoria asked.

"Yes. The water was lovely. You should have come," Irlynn answered, bowing her head for a quick blessing.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I don't know how much longer the pond will be there with this heat," her mother replied. Irlynn giggled a little. Shortly they were all enjoying their meal.

"This is really good, Mum," Irlynn said, taking another helping of bread pudding.

"I made you're favorites," Victoria noted. Irlynn beamed at her. Husband and wife shared a look over their daughter's head. With a nod from William, Victoria began to clear some dishes away as an excuse to pick up the letter.

"This came for you today,' she said, handing the letter to her daughter. They had resealed the envelope.

"Who is it from?" the girl asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out," her father prompted. Irlynn slowly slid her finger under the seal and pulled the letter out. Carefully she unfolded the parchment and read the contents aloud.

"Dear Ms McQuillen, we would like to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School term begins the first of September. Students are to report to Platform 9 ¾ no later than ten o'clock on the thirty-first of August. Enclosed you will find a list of all required books and equipment for the year. All the best, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress," she read.

Witchcraft and Wizardry…was this some kind of joke? She set the letter aside and looked at the other pieces of parchment. They were lists of various books and items such as quills, ink bottle, parchment and cauldrons.

"I don't understand," she said, putting them down on the table. Victoria cleared her throat.

"Well dear…it seems you are more special than we thought," she said. Irlynn just wrinkled her nose.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm sure we can write a letter back and tell them you aren't interested," William added. Irlynn looked between her parents and down at the parchment.

"Can I think about it?" she asked.

"Of course you can. You don't have to have an answer right now," Victoria said, giving her daughter a sympathetic smile.

Irlynn nodded and stood up. She cleared her place and took the parchment up to her room. This was very strange. At least she knew what the letter had said now. But it didn't make sense. Did witches and wizards really exist? She thought it was just fairytales and make-believe. But her parents seemed to believe this was real.

That night she lay awake, her mind still whirring on thoughts of the letter. Part of her wanted to go, just to see what it was. But another part still doubted. How could she be a witch? She was just a normal girl, nothing extraordinary about her, not really. Well not that she'd admit to anyone else. As he clock chimed midnight she finally drifted off to sleep, the parchment still clutched in her hands.

The next morning she woke up with a decision already made in her mind. She walked downstairs in her nightclothes to find both of her parents at the breakfast table sipping tea.

"Mum, Dad," she said to get their attention.

"Yes honey?" Victoria said, looking up from the paper.

"I want to go," Irlynn stated purposefully. She knew she'd miss her friends at her old school but something deep down within her was telling her that Hogwarts was where she needed to be.


	3. Return To Sender

**Return To Sender**

In a small suburb of Surrey, a boy sat staring the underside of a staircase. He knew he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. His Uncle was still furious over what happened at his cousin's birthday party. But he hadn't meant to do it. He let out a sigh and waved some dust particles from his face.

Time seemed to pass by slowly until he heard the sounds of voices in the kitchen. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to hear what they were saying. His concentration was broken when his stomach gave a loud rumble. It was dinner time. He tried the handle on the door to his right but it was still locked. No dinner for him tonight.

The following morning Harry awoke to loud pounding. He sat up and searched for his glasses. He shoved them onto his nose and tried the latch. It was open. He pushed the door open and slowly poked his head out. Uncle Vernon was pounding a board across the mail slot. Harry quickly ducked back inside the cupboard. So his Uncle was also still made that he had received a letter. It had only been one letter and he never got mail.

"Boy, get out here," Vernon shouted, causing Harry to jump slightly and hit his head. He rubbed it as he quickly stumbled into the hallway.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," he said, straightening his glasses.

"Get in the kitchen and help your Aunt with breakfast," Vernon ordered gruffly. Harry hurried into the next room to find his Aunt scrambling eggs. She spotted her nephew and handed the spatula to him.

"And don't let the bacon burn this time," she snapped and walked away. Harry turned his attention to the eggs and the bacon on the griddle. He pushed both around to try and evenly distribute the heat. He could hear his family sitting at the table talking, acting as if he wasn't there. Sometimes he felt like he wasn't there.

"Hurry up with the food, boy,' Vernon demanded. Harry carefully picked up the pan of eggs and dished them out onto plates followed by the bacon. He sat down and stared at his food as he ate. His ears pricked up at a tapping sound. He looked up to see an owl sitting on the window ledge above the sink, something attached to its leg. So far no one else had noticed the bird. Harry kept staring at it until his faraway look caught Petunia's attention.

"Vernon, look," she said, pointing to the window. Vernon stood up, bumping the table with his large stomach and went to shoo the bird away. Harry's heart fell a little as he set to cleaning the dishes. He had hoped they wouldn't notice the owl, that he could sneak the letter in without being seen.

The day dragged on for Harry. He longed to go outside and enjoy the fresh air but Uncle Vernon wasn't letting him out of his sight.

"Why can't I go out just in the front yard?" Harry protested at lunch.

"You're not setting foot outside this house, boy," Vernon grumbled. Harry glared at his cousin, his skin slightly tanned from his time outside. After lunch Harry holed himself back up in the cupboard.

"It's not fair," he screamed into his pillow. Now more than ever he wished someone could take him away from all of this, his life. It was almost his eleventh birthday and he didn't have a single friend. He was alone in the world and it was really starting to weigh heavily on him.

The next day during Sunday tea, Vernon smiled down at Harry.

"Do you know what is so good about Sunday, boy?" he asked.

"No mail on Sunday," Harry answered glumly.

"Right you are," Vernon said happily, taking a large swallow of tea. Not two minutes after Harry gave his response, the front door began to rattle. All eyes turned to the front hall. They all saw the plank of wood go flying backwards and envelopes come flooding in by the dozens. The window behind Petunia and Dudley burst open and more letters came flooding in. Harry tried to grab a few but Vernon beat him to it. His hand came down heavily on Harry's face and he blacked out. When he came too, he saw Vernon stoking the fireplace with the letters, each being eaten away by the flames.

"No! Those are my letters," Harry protested but it was too late as Vernon tossed the final one in.

"Not anymore," he replied cruelly.

Despite Vernon's efforts, the letters continued to come until he couldn't take it anymore. He packed the family up and took them a remote college on a lake. As the family was ferried to the cottage, which sat on a small island, Harry's heart sank. Now he was never going to get to see what was in the letter.

July the thirty-first arrived and Harry found himself awake into the wee hours of the morning. As always, they didn't bother celebrating his birthday. He resigned himself to draw a cake in the dust on the floor, blowing it away as the clock struk midnight.

"Happy Birthday," he mumbled to himself. He laid his head on the pillow and was about to try and go to sleep when the entire frame of the cottage began to shake violently. He sat up and looked around, Dudley had woken up and apparently so had Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Both crept down the stairs in their nightclothes. As they reached the bottom step the door to the cottage came crashing in, leaving a very large man in the doorway. He dunked into the room and looked at the door.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

"What do you?" Vernon asked, shaking a bat at the large man.

"Oh shut your pie hole Dursley. I'm here for Harry," the man said.

"For me?" Harry choked out. The man nodded, extending his hand.

"Rubeus Hagrid," he said and after shaking Harry's hand went fishing in his large coat pockets. He muttered to himself for a minute before finding what he was looking for. He pulled out a very familiar looking letter and handed it to Harry.

"This is for you," he said. Harry swallowed and turned it over.

'Well go on, open it," the man prompted. Harry undid the seal and pulled out the letter inside. It said he had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I don't get it," Harry finally said.

"Harry, you're a wizard," Hagrid remarked.

"A wizard? No there must be a mistake. I can't be a wizard…I'm just…Harry," Harry denied.

"Course you're a wizard…just like your Mum and Dad," Hagrid said.

"My parents died in a car crash," Harry mumbled.

"Car crash? What kind of rubbish you been filling his head with?" Harry scoffed, looking at Vernon and Petunia.

"What were we supposed to say?" Petunia sputtered.

"The truth of course," Hagrid shot back and shook his head. Harry looked at his Aunt and Uncle. Had they known this about him for all these years?

"Mum and Dad were so happy…we had a witch in the family," Petunia spat.

"Come on, Harry. We best be leaving. Have a lot of things to explain," Hagrid said. Harry looked at his family once more and grabbed his jacket from the peg on the wall. He didn't bother to change out of his nightclothes. He followed Hagrid out into the rin and stood back as Hagrid reattached the door.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked tentatively.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Hagrid answered as he helped Harry into a boat.

"The what?" Harry muttered.

"It's a pub in Wizarding London," Hagrid explained as he began to row away from the island. Harry tried to cover his head while they traveled across the choppy water. They finally reached land and Hagrid led Harry along a winding street as quickly as they could. After hopping a short train to London, they finally reached the front door of a darkly lit establishment.

"Evening," Hagrid said to the doorman before leading Harry up to a room.

"Here let's get you dried off," he said and handed Harry a thick blanket.

"Thanks," Harry said, wrapping it around his body. Hagrid disappeared for a few minutes, finally reappearing with a bowl of hot soup.

"Eat up. It will keep your from catching cold," he instructed. Harry happily sipped the warm broth.

"Hagrid," Harry said after a while.

"Yes?" Hagrid answered.

"Why didn't you come for me in Little Whinging?" the boy asked.

"We were hoping you'd get your letter like all the other kids, by owl post," Hagrid answered.

"Uncle Vernon burned all the letters," Harry mumbled.

"That ain't your fault, Harry. Besides, you got your letter now don't you," Hagrid assured the boy. Harry nodded and took another spoonful of soup.

"Though I have to say, it did delay the other kids getting their letters," Hagrid laughed.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll explain things in the morning," he said once Harry was done with the soup. Harry tried to stifle a yawn but failed. He climbed into bed and as soon as he shut his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Get Up and Go

**Get Up and Go**

August was upon the McQuillen household and Irlynn was growing anxious and nervous with every passing day. She hadn't told her friends yet that she wouldn't be going to school with them anymore. She and her parents hadn't gotten her school supplies yet either. She didn't want to pester them but she was growing worried that maybe they weren't going to let her go after all.

"Mum," she said one morning at breakfast.

"Yes?" Victoria answered.

"I was thinking…could I have my friends over for the night…so I can tell I'm going to a different school?" Irlynn asked. Victoria set down her teacup and looked at her daughter.

"I think we could do that. But you have to be very careful what you say to them," she said.

"Mum, they're my best friends in the whole world," Irlynn said back and stood. She brought her dishes to the sink and rinsed them. Victoria watched her daughter race out the front door and sighed again. This was still a lot to take in. She was glad Irlynn had handled it so well. But she wasn't so sure she could handle her daughter being away at a school that she had never heard of before.

"What's on your mind, Vic?" William asked, looking up from the paper.

"I think I'm having second thoughts, Will. We don't even know where this school is. And she won't know anyone. She doesn't know the first thing about magic," Victoria rattled off.

"Darling, she will be fine. She is young, she adapts well. And I'm sure she'll write to us," William said, trying to allay his wife's misgivings.

"Am I being too selfish? Not wanting her to go away so soon? We've been putting off getting her school things and I know she wants to get them," she sighed.

"Let her have her friends for the night first. Take it one step at a time," he said. She nodded in agreement and went back to her tea.

Outside, Irlynn was running as fast as she could up the street. She stopped in front of beige colored house and walked up the front steps. She caught her breath before knocking. The door was pulled open moments later by a girl about Irlynn's age with light blond hair.

"Hi Irlynn," Jamie said.

"Hi…Mum's letting me have some people over the night. Do you want to come?" Irlynn said.

"I better ask Dad first," Jamie said. She led her friend into the front hall and went in search of her father.

"Dad!" Jamie called.

"What?" a voice replied far above them.

"Can I spend the night at Irlynn's house?" she asked. There was a prolonged silence before her father gave a reply.

"Be home by ten tomorrow morning. Don't be late," he bellowed.

"What time do you want to come over?" Irlynn asked as she exchanged an excited smile with her friend.

"Is your Mum going to cook dinner for us?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe," Irlynn answered.

"Four then?" Jamie said and Irlynn nodded. She assumed her Mum wouldn't mind making dinner for a few of her friends.

"Bye," Irlynn called as she headed across the street to invite Hannah. She knocked on the door and James, Hannah's older brother, answered.

"Hi," Irlynn greeted.

"Hannah's sick," he said.

"Oh…" she murmured.

"How sick?" the eleven-year-old pressed.

"She's been vomiting all night. Mum thinks she ate something bad," he explained.

"Tell her to feel better," Irlynn said and walked away. She managed to secure invites from four other friends. Satisfied that the rest would get the message from one of the five in attendance, Irlynn headed home.

"Mum, I'm home," she called.

"In the kitchen, dear," Victoria called back.

"Everyone is coming at four," Irlynn informed her mother.

"I suppose we can eat dinner on the lawn then," her mother said and Irlynn nodded. She liked having picnics.

Irlynn spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon getting her room set up for five guests. She pushed her bed further to the wall and moved her desk and chair as far back as they would go. She spread out a rug just so the girls would have something soft to sleep on. She opened her windows too, to get some air into the room. It tended to get hot at night. She was so busy readying her room that she didn't hear the doorbell the first time it rang.

"Irlynn you have a friend here," William called up the stairs when it rang a third time. Irlynn scrambled to her feet and took the stairs two at a time. She pulled the door open to see Jamie.

"Come in. We can put your things in my room," Irlynn said, leading her friend upstairs.

"Who else is coming?" Jamie asked.

"Kirsty, Anne, Elizabeth and Margaret," Irlynn answered.

"I saw you go over to Hannah's house," Jamie commented.

"She's sick," Irlynn answered. Jamie had time to nod in understanding before more footsteps sounded on thee stairs. Soon the rest of her friends had arrived and they were preparing for dinner. William pulled his daughter away for a minute while her friends helped Victoria spread some blankets on the grass.

"When you talk to you friends, you should tell them you've been accepted to a gifted school alright," he said. He fixed her with a look that said she had better do as he said.

"Ok," she mumbled and they went to rejoin the group.

"This is really good, Mrs. McQuillen," Anne said as she bit into a fresh apple tart.

"Thank you dear," Victoria said. The girls headed back inside and up to Irlynn's room. They talked for a while about their summer activities and the boys in the neighborhood.

"Michael Carter, Ew," Irlynn scoffed as her friend's teased her.

"He fancies you," Margaret said.

"He does not," Irlynn argued back. The small argument sent all six girls into hysterical laughter.

When they had managed to all catch their breath, Irlynn looked at them and decided now was the time to tell them what she needed to tell them.

"Can we talk about something serious?" she asked. All attention was now on her.

"I…I found out a few weeks ago that I'm not going to school with everyone else," she began.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"Shush and let her finish," Jamie chided.

"Where are you going?" Anne asked, ignoring Jamie's comment.

"I got accepted to this school in London. It's a school for gifted children. Mum and Dad got the letter and they let me decide," Irlynn explained carefully.

"So why did you say you'd go?" Kirsty murmured, looking hurt.

"Because it's a new thing to do…and they really wanted me to go…the school did. It's not like I won't see you. I have Christmas holiday and summer holiday," Irlynn explained.

"So…you live there?" Jamie asked.

"Yes…it's like a boarding school," Irlynn answered.

"I'd never go to a boarding school," Kirsty muttered.

"It sounds like it will be fun. We should all be supportive," Anne said. Jamie nodded her head in agreement. Irlynn scooted over next to Kirsty and wrapped her friend in a hug.

"Don't be mad at me. I will visit I promise. And you can tell me all about classes, ok?" she said. Kirsty nodded her head.

"Ok…I'll miss sitting next to you in maths," Kirsty sighed.

"I'll miss you too. You have to promise to tell Hannah and everyone when I leave," she said.

"We promise," the other girls said in unison. Irlynn beamed. It had gone well. She knew she could count on her friends. She hoped she could still write to them somehow. Perhaps she could send them home and her parents could send them. They spent the rest of the evening making plans to sleep over at Anne's house before Irlynn left. They ended the night with a game of truth or dare. Irlynn was about to ask Anne a truth question when Victoria stuck her head in.

"It's getting late girls. Time for bed," she said.

"Please Mum, just a little longer?" Irlynn begged.

"Ten minutes and then it's lights out," her mother said. Irlynn nodded.

The girls finished their game and went to bed promptly. All the excitement from seeing each other again and getting to have a sleepover had tired them out. The following morning, the girls got up and attempted to make pancakes themselves. Luckily William was up early and was able to salvage most of their efforts.

"Bye!" Irlynn called as she waved goodbye to her friends. She shut the front door and flopped on the couch in the sitting room. Her parents soon joined her.

"How did it go last night?" Victoria asked.

"Good. Kirsty was upset but she cheered up. Do you think if I write to them, you can give the letters to them?" Irlynn asked.

"I think we can manage that," William said.

"So…when can we go and get my school things?" she pressed, hoping for an answer that was soon.

"We'll go mid month," her mother answered.


	5. Who Am I

**Who Am I**

The following morning, Harry woke up to strange surroundings. He had to clear the sleep from his head in order to remember that he was in a pub with a very large man named Hagrid. Harry reached around in search of his glasses, his hand grazing them on the night table next to him. He put them on and looked around properly. It was a lot bigger than his cupboard under the stairs. He looked to the foot of the bed to see his clothes and other few belongings sitting there. He didn't remember bringing them.

"Morning, Harry," Hagrid boomed, making the boy jump.

"Uh…good morning," Harry said, slowly sliding his legs from under the covers.

"Sleep well?" Hagrid asked. Harry nodded in the affirmative and looked at his clothes. Most of them were hand-me-downs from Dudley.

"I don't remember bringing this," Harry mumbled.

"I went back and got it after you went to sleep. Scared that cousin of your something fierce," the half-giant said. Harry laughed a little to himself as the he visualized Hagrid scaring Dudley for a second time in one night.

"Are you hungry?" Hagrid asked.

"Starving actually," the eleven-year-old answered, hearing his stomach rumble loudly.

"Alright. Get yourself some clothes and we'll go down and see what we can find," Hagrid said, leaving Harry to dress. Ten minutes later they were walking down the stairs to the pug area of the establishment. There were a few patrons around, mostly engrossed in newspaper and their food.

"Morning, Tom," Hagrid said to the bar keeper.

"What can I get for you young man?" Tom asked of Harry.

"Eggs, and maybe some sausages," Harry answered.

"You sure that's all?" Tom pressed. Harry thought for a minute. He could have more? He wasn't used to be able to have whatever he pleased.

"Some toast and raspberry jam," he added.

"Coming right up," Tom said and turned around to place the order. Hagrid led Harry over to a table and they sat down. Shortly, a plump woman came out with Harry's food and he dug in heartily.

"This is delicious," Harry said around a mouthful of eggs.

"Those Muggles didn't do right by you, Harry. Horrible people they are," Hagrid griped.

"Muggles?" Harry repeated.

"Non magical folk," he explained.

"So…you said you had to explain a lot of things," Harry said as he bit into his toast.

"Err…not here. Back in the room. It's a bit of a touchy subject you see," Hagrid said, lowering his voice. Harry merely accepted the man's explanation and continued to eat his toast. He wasn't sure but he felt like even though he had just met Hagrid, he could trust him. He was being treated far better than the Dursleys had ever done.

Even after Harry drained his cup of juice and finished the last crumb of toast, they just sat there, looking at all the other people walking in and out of the pub. Finally Hagrid caught Harry's attention and they headed back up to the room.

"Hagrid, the letter said that I have to be to King's Cross Station on the thirty-first. It's only the first now. What am I going to do for the rest of the month?" Harry asked as Hagrid searched for the room key.

"Well, I suppose we can do a bit of sight seeing. Always wanted to see Muggle London," Hagrid said.

"I haven't been to London," Harry said.

"Well then it will be an adventure," Hagrid laughed and finally got the key to open the door.

"Have a seat," Hagrid said after a minute. Harry sat down at the small table and Hagrid squeezed his large form into a chair across from him. He took a couple breaths, trying to figure out the best way to begin the conversation. It wasn't every day you had to tell a child they were famous.

"Have you ever done something, not even meaning to and can't explain how it's happened?" Hagrid finally began. Harry nodded his head.

"My cousin, Dudley's, birthday party this year. We went to the zoo. I was looking a snake….and one minute the glass is there. Then it's gone. I don't know how it happened. The snake got away…and Dudley got trapped in the cage. It was kind of funny, until Uncle Vernon locked me in the cupboard without dinner," Harry explained.

"That's signs of magic right there, that is," Hagrid affirmed.

"You have a lot of strong magic in you, Harry," Hagrid said, lowering his voice even though he didn't have to.

"I…I do?" Harry gulped.

"You…are the Boy Who Lived," Hagrid added. It sounded so ominous that it gave Harry chills despite the summer heat.

"The what?" he asked.

"You know how you got that scar on your head?" the half-giant asked and Harry shook his head in the negative.

"It was given to you by the darkest wizard of the time, He Who Must Not Be Named," Hagrid began.

"He Who Must Not Be Named?" he repeated.

"Went by You Know Who too. And…well…another name I can't say," Hagrid sai.

"Can you write it down?" Harry asked. Hagrid didn't look too pleased at Harry's request but scribbled it down on a spare napkin. Harry picked it up and looked at it.

"Lord Voldemort?" he read.

"Don't go saying that around out loud too much, Harry," Hagrid warned.

"So who was…You Know Who?" Harry inquired.

"Most evil wizard of our time. He…well he was as bad as you can get. Took pleasure in killing people, wizards and muggle alike. Didn't matter to him so long as he was killing," Hagrid said, sounding upset.

"What did he want with me?" Harry asked.

"Not sure really. But all I know is, he went there aiming to kill you and your parents…and somehow you survived," Hagrid explained.

"He…he killed my parents?" Harry stammered. Hagrid hung his head in response.

"But something about you stumped him that night. Because he disappeared that night…soul left his body," Hagrid said.

"Do you…do you think he is dead?" Harry whispered. Hagrid shook his head.

"I have a feeling he's out there somewhere, somehow existing…trying to save himself," Hagrid replied. That sent more shivers down Harry's spine.

"So…what is Hogwarts like?" Harry pressed.

"You're going to learn all kinds of things at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is a great Headmaster," Hagrid boasted.

"You'll love it," he sighed.

"Do you teach?" Harry asked. Hagrid laughed a gut giggling laugh.

"No, no. I'm Games Keeper on the grounds. Got myself a little hut near the forest," Hagrid answered.

"Will I get to see you?" Harry pressed.

"Any time you want. Just come on down and have a visit. I love having visitors for tea," Hagrid said. Harry smiled. This was looking up already. Certainly it was disturbing that he found out he was famous in this other world he didn't even know existed until last night.

"Does…everyone know who I am?" the boy whispered.

"Everyone knows your name, Harry. Even kids your age. They all know you survived the Killing Curse. No one else has been able to do it, before or since," Hagrid explained. He saw that the subject was making Harry uncomfortable.

"Will I make friends? I don't really have any…Muggle friends," Harry admitted, trying out the new word.

"Course you'll have friends," Hagrid said. Harry didn't look too convinced. Hagrid cleared his throat and slammed his hand down on the table a bit harder than intended. The table jumped a few inches in the air and made Harry jump in his seat as well.

"Sorry about that," Hagrid apologized.

"How about we go have a look at London for a bit eh?" he suggested.

"Ok," Harry agreed. He stood up and had to back away from the table while Hagrid stood. He sent the table scraping back a few inches, leaving marks on the floor. He led Harry out of the room and downstairs.

"Have you got any money?" Hagrid asked. Harry shook his head.

"I don't have any," he answered.

'Well we'll make this a free look around then. Come back to the pub for lunch. I'm sure Tom wouldn't mind giving you a free meal," Hagrid said.

"That sounds good…if lunch is anything like breakfast," Harry remarked.

Hagrid knew a lot was going to change for Harry once he fully arrived in the Wizarding World. He only hoped that Dumbledore could protect Harry well enough and that he was strong enough to withstand the mixed emotions and reactions to his fame.

They strolled away from the Leaky Cauldron back into places that looked familiar to Harry. He'd seen several people in the pub in robes. Now people were in slacks and wind jackets. He knew that Hagrid stuck out like a sore thumb but that was ok. Harry was getting to see a place he'd only heard of and dreamt of seeing. He could feel there was more to the Wizarding World than Hagrid was letting on but Harry decided he didn't want to know everything all at one time.

"Hagrid, when will we go for my school things?" Harry asked as they walked, having to move around other pedestrians.

"Well I suppose we can go mid month or so," Hagrid said.


	6. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

Mid month finally arrived for both Harry and Irlynn. As promised that morning each got up with the expectation of getting their school supplies. Harry had gotten used to the Leaky Cauldron being his temporary home. He mostly kept to the room or with Hagrid. They had done several more trips into London. But that morning, he was up and dressed before Hagrid woke.

"Blimey, Harry. How long you been awake?" Hagrid asked as he ambled into the room.

"A while," Harry answered, excitement in his voice. He had even went down and gotten breakfast.

"I ate too," he added.

"Excited are you?" Hagrid laughed. Harry just nodded.

"Alright, well let me find a bite to eat and we can get on our way," Hagrid said. Harry followed his new friend down to the pub and sat down at what had become their usual table.

"Morning, Hagrid. Looks like Harry here is a bit enthusiastic about school," Tom remarked.

"That is he," Hagrid agreed. Despite it being mid morning, several patrons had come in for lunch. As Hagrid led Harry towards the back of the pub, they passed a man in a large purple turban. Harry felt a sudden pain in his forehead and tried to rub it away as the man slowly turned around.

"Oh…oh m-my," the man said.

"Morning, Professor," Hagrid greeted.

"Is t-that…H-Harry P-Potter?" he stammered.

"Yes Sir," Harry answered.

"Come on, we have a few stops to make before we can do any shopping," Hagrid said, leading Harry away.

"Who was that?" Harry asked once they were outside.

"That's Professor Quirrel. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hagrid explained as he picked up his pink umbrella. Harry didn't understand why Hagrid always carried it with him, even when it wasn't raining. Hagrid tapped a series of bricks with the tip of the umbrella and instantly the wall before them began to shift and reveal a completely different place.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said, ushering Harry in.

Far from them in Ireland, Irlynn and her parents had been up since seven that morning, getting ready to make the trip into London.

"Mum, how long is it going to take?" Irlynn yawned as they piled into the car.

"About forty minutes to the ferry and then an hour to London," Victoria answered. With that, they were off.

They managed to arrive at the ferry in under half an hour and caught an earlier ferry. Irlynn sat on the edge and watched the water froth and foam behind them. She felt the spray brush against her cheeks and smiled. This was going to be a good day. Her letter had also included instructions on how to find Diagon Alley, the one stop place to get all sorts of magical supplies. They would have to stop at Gringotts Bank to change money. She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew, William was shaking her.

"We've arrived," he said. Irlynn bolted from the bench and headed for the ramp to land. She looked around at all the tall buildings. It looked like the pictures she'd seen in school books.

"Mum, do you have the directions?" she asked once they had disembarked.

"Right here," Victoria replied, pulling out the piece of parchment.

"Did you remember your lists?" William asked. Irlynn pulled them from her pocket.

"Alright, well then…where to start," he said.

"We have to go to the bank first," Irlynn said, dragging her parents along.

They had a bit of a hard time finding the bank until they asked someone who looked like they might know. He was a very tall man.

"Excuse me. Could you point us in the direction of Gringotts Bank?" William asked.

"Right in front of you," he said and continued on his way, a boy about Irlynn's age at his side.

"Thank you," William called and led his wife and daughter up the steps. Irlynn saw the man and the boy being led off in the other direction by a very wrinkly, long eared and nosed creature.

"Will, do you have the money?" Victoria asked. William handed a large sac of bills and coins to his wife. The goblin across the desk took the sack and dumped it out. With fingers faster than anything Irlynn had seen, he sorted and converted the currency.

"Thank you very much," William said, taking the new coins and handing them to his daughter.

"We've got a bit of a long list it looks like. Do we want to split it up?" he suggested as they exited the bank. They found a bench nearby and looked at the lists.

"I want to get the robes with Mum," Irlynn said.

"Alright…do you want to get the quills and cauldron too?" William asked.

"Not really," she admitted.

"Alright. How about we do it this way, you and Mum get the robes, wand and the books. I'll get the other things," he suggested.

"Ok…oh can I get an owl? It says we can have an owl…for mail," Irlynn said. Her parents shared a look but nodded. With that they split up, each with a list and some money.

Down in the bowels of Gringotts Harry found himself standing in front of a very large door to a vault that was supposedly his. The goblin inserted the key and Harry listened as the multitude of locks unhinged and the door finally swung open. Harry's jaw dropped as he saw the piles upon piles of golden coins.

"This…this is mine?" he gasped.

"You didn't think your parents left you with nothing did you?" Hagrid chuckled.

"I…I didn't know they left me anything," Harry murmured.

"Well go on…take some of it, you'll need it for books and all that," Hagrid instructed. Harry filled a sack with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. As they climbed back into the boat.

"Uh…would you mind stopping at vault 667?" Hagrid asked. The goblin nodded and steered the contraption down a few more levels. Hagrid stepped from the boat, sending it rocking violently. He watched the goblin insert the key and reached a large hand in, pulling out a pouch.

"Hogwarts business," Hagrid said to Harry. With that they returned to the main floor and left the building.

"Come on, why don't we stop by Flourish and Blotts and pick up your books," Hagrid suggested. Harry just nodded, looking around him at all the people strolling about in cloaks and robes. They reached the book shop and Harry pulled his list out, browsing the shelves. He finally found the books he was looking for. Just as he turned the corner, he collided with someone, sending books falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized, bending down to pick them up. He looked up to see a girl with burnt auburn hair and hazel eyes staring at him.

"It's ok. They're just books," Irlynn said. Harry glanced at the titles. They were the same books he needed.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" she asked.

"Yeah…first year," Harry answered. Irlynn smiled and handed him the books.

"We can get more," she said, reaching to the shelf to pick up a new set before he could protest. They walked up to the counter together and got in line.

"Bye," Irlynn called as she and Victoria walked out. Harry had grabbed some quills, ink and parchment while he was there. He quickly handed over some galleons and waited for change before going to find Hagrid again. Harry looked at his list. He had yet to get a cauldron, robes or a wand.

"Can we stop and get a cauldron?" he asked.

"Course…you don't' want to show up on your first day without a cauldron," Hagrid said, leading the boy down past a few more shops. They quickly procured a cauldron and headed for Madam Malkin's Robe shop. Harry handed his other purchases to Hagrid and stood on a small stool so he could be measured. Next to him stood a young blond boy a little taller than Harry. He just kept his gaze straight ahead, not even acknowledging that Harry had walked into the store. The robes were done quickly as well and Harry found Hagrid waiting outside. Across the street, he caught sight of the girl fro the book shop.

"Is that the wand shop?" Harry asked.

"It is. Ollivander is the best wand maker in the country. Why don't you go on ahead and I'll be there. There's something I've got to do," Hagrid instructed. Harry crossed the street and pushed the door open. Irlynn and Victoria were standing at the counter so Harry hung back. A man with wispy white hair appeared behind the counter.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"I need a wand," Irlynn said. He nodded and disappeared again. He returned with several boxes. He opened one and hand it to Irlynn. She took it in her right hand and stared at.

"Well go on and swish it about a bit," the man said. She waved it around and the other boxes began to clatter towards the edge of the counter.

"Uh…no…I don't think that is going to work. Try this one," he said, handing her a cherry wand. She waved that around with a much different result. It glowed in her hand.

"I thought so," he said.

"Cherry and unicorn hair. Eleven and one quarter inches. Very nice my dear," he said. Irlynn paid for the wand and just stared at it as her mother led her out of the shop. Harry slowly approached the counter.

"Here for a wand are you?" Ollivander asked.

"Yes, Sir," Harry replied.

"Alright, give me a moment," he said and disappeared, taking the unopened boxes with him. He returned with a few new ones. Harry took the first wand given to him and waved it around, causing several boxes behind the counter to go flying.

"No. Definitely not," Ollivander mumbled. Handing Harry another. Harry waved that one with similar result. He quickly put it down and took a step back. Ollivander looked at Harry for a minute and tapped his chin.

"Maybe…just maybe," he mumbled to himself and wandered off. He returned with one more box. He carefully handed it to Harry. Like he had seen Irlynn's wand to, Harry's wand glowed too.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches," Ollivander recited.

"But there is something special about that wand, my boy," he added.

"There is?" Harry asked and the man nodded.

"It is very interesting that you should receive this wand…when it's brother was the one who gave you that scar," he explained. Harry touched his forehead.

"He Who Must Not Be Named was a great wizard, an evil wizard but a great one," Ollivander aid.

"I believe that you are meant to do great things, Harry Potter. Great and powerful things," he said. Harry swallowed and handed over payment for the wand. He hadn't expected to hear something like that. He turned around to leave when he saw Hagrid standing outside with a bird cage, a snowy owl perched inside. The eleven-year-old rushed out.

"Here you go," Hagrid said.

That evening, Hagrid and Harry headed back to the Leaky Cauldron with all of his purchases. Irlynn and her parents headed back to the outskirts of London to catch the evening ferry back. It was no coincidence that the two had met that day. They would soon see each other again.


	7. The Fame Train

**The Fame Train**

The end of the month arrived and Harry and Irlynn were not the only ones excited to be off to Hogwarts. Children aged eleven and up were gathering on Platform 9 ¾ in anticipation of a new school year. Irlynn and her parents arrived at King's Cross Station at half past nine.

"I don't see a 9 ¾," William commented. Irlynn scanned the people walking around when she spotted it. A boy and his parents had walked right through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"I see it," she said, trying to steer her trunk down the stairs.

"Slow down," Victoria called. Irlynn stopped and took the steps one at a time until she reached the bottom. William looked around but didn't see any platform with the label they were looking for.

"Where did you see it?" he asked.

"There," she pointed out as another family went through the barrier. Victoria paled a bit but followed her daughter and husband to the barrier. They took a few steps backwards before charging the barrier. Miraculously they went right through and landed on a different platform altogether. They looked around to see people in robes and cloaks. Children were carrying caged birds and large trunks.

"I think this is the right place," William said.

Irlynn set her trunk down and the owl cage on top of it. She surveyed all the people could feel all the nervous energy circulating. Victoria pulled her daughter into a tight hug and William joined in.

"Be good. Write us as soon as you get settled in," she instructed.

"I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends right away," William added.

"I hope so. I'll be good, I promise," Irlynn said, giving her parents each a kiss on the cheek. Irlynn picked up her trunk and began to drag it towards the train when Victoria called after her.

"Honey, you almost forgot Artemis," her mother called, holding up the owl cage that had slid off the back of the trunk. Irlynn ran back to get the bird and once more turned towards the train.

"Sorry about that," she whispered to the bird as she set her trunk down in front of a car. A burly looking man in a conductor's ha picked up her things and stowed them on the train.

"Thank you," she said and boarded.

Back on the other side of the barrier, Hagrid had left Harry to fend for himself. He was looking around, trying to determine what the half-giant had told him. He didn't see any sign for Platform 9 ¾ anywhere. Finally he spotted someone that looked like they might know. They all had trunks like his and were standing between platforms 9 and 10.

"Excuse me," Harry called. A woman with red hair, who appeared to be in charge, looked up when she heard him.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"Um…do you think you could tell me how to get to Platform 9 ¾?" Harry asked.

"Oh of course. Right this way," she said and turned back to the gaggle of redheaded children.

"Percy, you first," she said to the tallest of the boys. Harry watched as the boy named Percy ran at the barrier between the platforms and disappeared. He gulped a little after he'd disappeared.

"Fred, you next," the woman said, looking at the twin on the left.

"I'm not Fred, he is," the boy she was addressing said.

"And you call your our mother. Honestly," the other boy said.

"Sorry, George," she apologized.

"Just kidding with you, Mum. I am Fred," Fred said and ran at the barrier, George hot on his heels. She turned to Harry and the youngest boy.

"This is Ron's first time too. You best take it at a bit of run," she said. Harry and Ron shared a nervous glance as they raced towards the platform. Just as they were about to collide, they passed right through. Ron's brothers were nowhere to b seen. The two moved out of the way just as Ron's mother and sister came through.

"Go on, you'd better get on the train. It's about ready to leave," she said.

Ron began to drag his trunk along and Harry followed suit until they reached the last car. The conductor tossed on their trunks and Harry's owl.

"Oh, Ron. You forgot Scabbers," his mother said, handing him a fat, unattractive rodent.

"Bye, Mum," Ron called as they boarded and found an empty car. The boys sat in silence for a while. Not two compartments down, Irlynn sat alone, head resting against the window, her eyes shut tightly.

She saw the barrier coming at her between platforms 9 and 10. It was coming at her faster and faster until it was gone and she was safely on the other side. But it wasn't her that had crossed to the platform. It was someone else, someone who felt vaguely familiar. They always felt vaguely familiar and she could never figure out why.

She let out a sigh and opened her eyes. She hadn't seen anything in a while and she had hoped that whatever it was had disappeared. Unfortunately it was still there, whatever _it_ was. She heard noise outside and slowly stood up and opened the door to the compartment. The door two compartments up had closed. With a shrug she went back to her seat and stared out the window.

Back in Harry and Ron's compartment they were properly introducing themselves.

"I'm Ron…Ron Weasley," Ron said, extending his hand out. Harry shook it.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied.

"Bloody hell…can I see it?" Ron blurted. Harry looked confused.

"See what?" he asked.

"Well your scar of course," Ron said.

"Oh…yeah," Harry said, pushing his hair away from his forehead.

"You're really famous, mate," Ron said.

"So I heard," Harry replied. Just then there was a knock on the door. Harry got up and opened it to find a snack trolley going through.

"Anything to eat dears?" she asked. Harry caught the hungry look in Ron's eye and pulled out a bunch of coins.

"We'll take it all," he said. Ron looked surprised as did the trolley woman.

"Well, alright then," she said and let them pick what they wanted. She moved on down the corridor and Harry and Ron dove into the snacks. Ron filled Harry in on a few of the snacks, including Chocolate Frog cards.

"Who'd you get?" Ron asked as unfortunately Harry's frog leapt out the window.

"I've got…Dumbledore," Harry answered.

"I've got about six of him. He's Headmaster at Hogwarts," Ron replied. Harry nodded and pocketed the card.

Two compartments down, Irlynn was growing restless. She walked out of the compartment and was about to head up the corridor when another girl collided with her.

"I'm sorry," the other girl apologized.

"It's ok…I should look where I'm going," Irlynn said.

"You haven't seen a toad have you? A boy named Neville has lost one," the girl said.

"No…I haven't. Maybe the people in there have?" Irlynn offered, pointing to where Harry and Ron sat surrounded by candy wrappers. Irlynn knocked on the doorframe and stuck her head in.

"Sorry to bother you but have you seen a toad?" she asked.

"No…" Ron answered with his mouth full.

"That's gross," the girl next to Irlynn muttered.

"I'm Ron," Ron said after swallowing.

"Irlynn," she said, shaking hands.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger…and you are Harry Potter," Hermione said, sitting across from Harry.

"Oh, you've met him?" Irlynn asked.

"Everyone knows who Harry Potter is," Hermione said.

"I don't. I didn't grow up with magic," Irlynn retorted.

"Harry survived an attack by You Know Who. He's the only person to have ever survived the Killing Curse," Hermione rambled. Irlynn wrinkled her nose.

"No offense…Hermione. But if I wanted to know, I would have asked him myself. It's rude to talk about people like that," Irlynn said. Hermione let out a humph and walked out. Just as she was about to leave she turned to look at Ron.

"You have a bit of dirt on your nose," she stated and stormed off. Ron rubed at his nose.

"You really don't know who I am?" Harry asked of Irlynn.

"No…I don't know anything about magic," Irlynn answered. Harry looked at her a bit closer and recognition dawned.

"You're the girl from the bookstore," he blurted. She laughed a little.

"Yeah…I thought you looked sort of familiar," she said.

"What is that?" Irlynn asked as she spotted Scabbers.

"This is Scabbers, my rat. Pathetic isn't he," he mumbled.

"A little," Harry agreed.

"Why would you want to keep a rat as a pet?" Irlynn muttered.

"He's been in my family for years," Ron defended.

"I think the train is stopping. We should get into our school robes," Irlynn said, looking out the window.

"I guess we'll see you later then," Harry called as Irlynn headed back to her compartment to change. Ron and Harry changed as well and soon joined the throngs of students getting off the train.


	8. House or Home

**House or Home**

Harry looked around at all the students heading in the other direction. He was about to follow them when he heard a familiar voice.

"First years this way! First years over here," Hagrid called. Harry headed towards Hagrid's large form. Ron followed him and Irlynn caught up with them. They were ushered into boats. Harry and Ron ended up with a boat with Irlynn and Hermione. They didn't really speak as the boats moved across the lake. Harry looked around as the other boats with their little lanterns bobbed on their way. He couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen next. He had heard some of the older students talking about houses.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Irlynn voiced to the boat.

"We have to get sorted," Ron answered.

"Sorted into what?" Harry asked.

"Uh…I don't really know," Ron admitted. They all waited, waiting for Hermione to give an explanation but she didn't say anything. They fell into silence until the boats landed at the edge of the lake. Hagrid ushered them up a very large hill and to the front doors of a castle. Gasps and exclamations of amazement rose out of the throng of first years as they walked up the front stairs. Hagrid pushed the doors open and let them all fill the Entrance Hall. Harry looked around at the large space and was impressed with how tall the ceiling was. They all stopped and looked around. Hagrid had disappeared. Irlynn had stopped walking and was looking at her fellow students. She noticed a blond boy walking towards them. He gave a laugh as he approached.

"Let me guess…red hair, freckles and hand-me-down robes. You must be a Weasley," the boy said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy. I can show you who you ought to be associating with, potter," Draco explained, extending his hand. Harry looked at the boy's hand and back at Ron.

"No thanks. I think I can figure that out for myself," Harry replied. Draco turned to Irlynn.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I can make my own decisions," she answered. Just then there were footsteps above them. All eyes looked up to see a woman in a wide-brimmed conical hat and flowing emerald green robes.

"Students," she called, getting their attention. They all quieted down.

"My name is Professor McGonagall,' she continued.

"You will be following me into the Great Hall and will be sorted into your houses. Please follow me now," she announced. They followed her, the mass of students squeezing between four long tables. Hermione looked up at the ceiling. It looked the outside sky.

"Wow," Irlynn murmured.

"It's enchanted. I read it in Hogwarts: A History," Hermione explained. Professor McGonagall stopped and turned around to look up at the high table. A silver bearded man nodded back to her. McGonagall walked over and picked up a stool. She set it in the center of the table and produced a tattered, old hat.

"I will call each student by name. You sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head. You will then be sorted into one of the four houses," she explained. She set the hat on the stool and pulled out a long scroll of parchment.

"Abbott, Hannah," she read. A blond girl wormed her way through the crowd and sat down on the stool. She took a deep breath as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. The hat mumbled to itself for a while before making the first announcement of the evening.

"Hufflepuff," it shouted. Hannah jumped up and raced towards the table clad in yellow.

The list continued in this manner for a while until they reached 'G'.

"Granger, Hermione," McGonagall called. Hermione strode up to the stool, giving her self a pep talk.

"Ok…don't panic. Just calm down," she mumbled to herself.

"Nutter she is," Ron muttered to Harry. Harry snickered a little as Hermione took a seat on the stool. The hat sat on her head for barely a minute.

"Gryffindor!" it boomed. Hermione beamed and went to sit down at the table of red and gold clad students. More students followed until it arrived at the Ms.

"Malfoy, Draco," McGonagall announced. Draco pushed to the front of the group, which had thinned greatly since the start of the evening and sat on the stool. The hat didn't even touch his head before it announced his house.

"Slytherin," it said. Students in silver and green clapped loudly as he made is way over. Irlynn was next and she waited for a while for the hat to decide.

"Very interesting," it said. She furrowed her brow. What was interesting? Why didn't it just announce her house like the rest of the students?

"Hmm…very interesting. Must be, Ravenclaw," it finally said. Irlynn stood up and walked over to the table, being welcomed by the older students. Finally, it was Harry's turn. He walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall set the hat on his head.

"Well isn't his interesting," the hat said.

"Where to put you," it continued.

"Not Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin," Harry murmured.

"Not Slytherin?" the hat repeated.

"You would do well in Slytherin. Very well indeed," it said.

"I don't want Slytherin," he said.

"Well then…it must be…Gryffindor!" the hat announced. Harry leapt off the stool and raced to sit next to Hermione and Ron's brothers. Ron was one of the last students to be sorted. He ended up in Gryffindor as well.

"Before we begin, I would like to say a few words," the Headmaster said, standing up. Everyone quieted down and turned their attention to him.

"I would like to once again, welcome all our new students. I hope you have a good year. To returning students, I trust you had a good holiday," he continued.

"Mr. Filch, our caretaker would like me to remind you that all students that the Forbidden Forest is off limits unless with a teacher. Additionally the third floor corridor is off limits," he said.

"Enjoy," he called and sat down. Food appeared on plates magically and earned gasps from some of the younger students. Harry looked around and up at the teacher's table. He recognized Professor Quirrel from the Leaky Cauldron. He was talking with a dark haired man dressed all in black. Harry got a strange feeling when the man looked at him. He turned back to the Gryffindor table and looked at Percy.

"Percy, who is that teacher talking to Professor Quirrel?" Harry asked. Percy glanced up at the table.

"That's Professor Snape. He teaches potions but everyone knows it's the dark arts he fancies. Been after Quirrel's job for years," Percy replied. Harry felt a shiver run up his spine at that thought. Even the man's name sounded unpleasant. Over at the Ravenclaw table, Irlynn was sitting next to a very eccentric girl named Luna. Irlynn simply kept nodding her head as Luna rambled on about her father and made up creatures. At least, Irlynn assumed they were fake by the way the older students reacted. The meal soon ended and they were led off to their respective Common Rooms. She caught sight of Harry, Hermione and Ron and gave them a wave. Only Harry noticed her and waved back. Irlynn sat down on the large four poster bed. She was surprised to see her trunk already there.

"Where is Artemis?" she asked. Another girl looked up.

"They put all the owls up in the Owlry," she answered. Irlynn nodded in understanding. She considered writing a letter to her parents tonight but found she was too worn out from all the traveling they'd done today. So she sorted through her trunk to find nightclothes. She snuck into the bathroom and changed. When she returned the other girls in her room had already gone to bed.

On the other side of the castle in Gryffindor Tower, Harry and Ron were getting to know Neville, Dean and Seamus. They all seemed nice enough, even if Neville was a bit on the clumsy side. Seamus had a poster hung above his bed of a Muggle football player.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"It's football," Seamus answered as if it should be obvious.

"It's a sport," Harry said.

"Oh," Ron mumbled.

"Well I'm going to turn in," Seamus said.

"Long day and all," he added. His dorm mates nodded in understanding and soon they too had retired for the night. Harry tried to fall asleep but found he couldn't. This was still a lot for him to take in. He went over in his mind all that happened since he'd stepped off the Hogwarts Express. He very well could be making friends for the first time in his life. And so far people hadn't looked at him strange, not many people anyways. Some didn't even know who he was…like Irlynn. Somehow, that seemed comforting to him. With that thought in his subconscious, he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Bats and Broomsticks

**Bats and Broomsticks**

The next morning dawned and a nervous excitement coursed through the school like a tidal wave. First years chattered anxiously about their class timetables while older students bemoaned various classes and professors. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, looking at his schedule. Potions class was first with the Slytherins. His stomach dropped a little at that. Even with his very brief encounter with Draco Malfoy, Harry didn't like the Slytherins.

"Potions, bloody hell. Everyone says it's the worst class if you're not in Slytherin," Ron grumbled.

"Honestly, it can't be that bad. I think it sounds fascinating," Hermione retorted.

"I don't think Snape likes me," Harry interjected.

"Don't be silly, Harry. You haven't even met him yet,' Hermione muttered.

Over at the Ravenclaw table, Irlynn was having similar misgivings as Harry about Potions. She'd seen the surly Potions Master on her way to breakfast and he had looked down at her with a disgusted look. She was glad that she wasn't in his house. Professor Flitwick, her Head of House, seemed kind enough.

"Could you pass the jam?" Luna's airy voice asked. Irlynn reached for the spread and passed it to her left.

Breakfast ended and students dispersed in various directions. The first year Gryffindors moved in a horde towards the dungeons, all fearing they'd get lost and earn themselves detention on the first day. The Slytherins beat them to the classroom. Harry sat down at a desk near the front of the room, pulling out parchment, ink bottle and quill in preparation. Ron sat behind him next to Hermione. Harry glanced over to see Draco laughing at a couple of the other Gryffindor students with two large boys. Just then there was a loud 'slam' as the door to the room opened and closed. Professor Snape strode up to the front of the class before he spoke.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class," he began, glaring disapprovingly at the students in gold and crimson.

"Most of you do no possess the respect for the silence and subtlety that is potion making. For the few that do, you will do well in this class," he continued, beginning to pace along the front row of desks.

"I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death," he sneered, stopping in front of Harry's desk. Harry finished writing the word 'death' before looking up to meet the professor's gaze.

"Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity," Snape snickered. Harry suddenly regretted sitting in the front row.

On the other side of the castle, Irlynn sat in her first class of the day; Transfiguration with the first year Hufflepuffs. She was copying notes from the blackboard when it hit her. It was if she couldn't control it. She was looking up at Professor Snape and he was lecturing on things she'd never heard of. As always she never heard the response from the person she was. She could tell whoever it was, was getting embarrassed. She was finally snapped back from the vision by the loud clock tower bell ringing, dismissing class. She stood and gathered her bag and parchments. She checked the board one last time to make sure she had copied down the assignment correctly before walking out of the classroom.

Harry walked out of potions, feeling humiliated. It was his first day at Hogwarts and he'd already lost his house ten points. Ron and Hermione caught up with him as they left the dungeons on their way to charms.

"Don't feel bad, Harry. I didn't know it either,' Ron said.

"You would if you'd read the text before class," Hermione scoffed.

"You're loads of help, Hermione. Really, just loads," Ron snapped.

"Professor Snape should have picked me. I clearly had my hand raised," she muttered.

"He was too busy humiliating me," Harry mumbled.

"I bet Charms will go better. I hear Flitwick is a really easy teacher," Ron said, trying to cheer his new friend up.

As the trio walked through the halls, they passed Irlynn briefly. They exchanged 'good morning' and waves before going on their way. Irlynn was glad she had a break before her next class. She wandered towards the library to get some peace and quiet. After securing a table out of the way, she pulled out parchment and quill, beginning the promised letter to her parents.

Dear Mum and Dad,

I have settled into school. I share a room with four other girls. They all seem very pleasant and kind. One girl, Luna, is a bit odd but still very sweet. The train ride was uneventful and I think I have begun to make some new friends.

I have had my first class, Transfiguration. It is a very fascinating subject. I hope you are both well. I miss you terribly and look forward to seeing you at the Christmas holiday.

Lots of love,

Irlynn

She let the ink dry for a few minutes before rolling it up. She checked the nearest clock and got to her feet. She didn't want to be late to her first potions class. She tossed the letter in her bag and ran off. She would have to mail it later.

She arrived in the dungeons and sat in the back, hoping to be out of Snape's line of fire when it came to questioning students. The class passed by and she avoided being called on. She was free to scribble notes to her heart's content. Harry had a similar experience with Professor Flitwick's class. He made the feather levitate a small amount in the air. Of course it was nothing compared to Hermione's attempt. She'd earned ten point for Gryffindor, essentially canceling out the ten Snape took from him earlier.

"I told you Charms would be easier," Ron muttered in Harry's ear as they left.

"I'm starving," he added as they made a turn for the Great Hall. Hermione shook her head and sat down a few seats from the boys. After piling some food on his plate, Ron looked at Harry.

"She's a bit…odd isn't she," he said around a mouthful of chicken.

"She seems alright. A bit of a show-off but I suppose it's her choice," Harry said back. He shivered; getting the feeling someone was watching him. He slowly turned his head but found nothing there. Not a soul was looking at him. All he saw was the back of Professor Quirrel's turban.

The rest of the afternoon was mildly uneventful. Harry had to try and stay awake in History of Magic. Binns made it extremely difficult to accomplish that task as he droned one. Finally, they arrived just outside the castle for their first flying lesson. They'd been split up so that some students from each house met together. Irlynn spotted Harry and went to stand next to him.

"How is your first day?" she asked, looking down at the broom lying next to her.

"Alright. I don't think I'm going to do well in potions," he answered.

"Me either. I get the feeling Snape doesn't like me much," Irlynn murmured. Harry laughed. He knew that feeling. Just then Madam Hooch walked out.

"Good afternoon class," she said.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch," they responded in an imperfect unison.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson," she began. Harry looked over to see Ron gulp.

"Now, this is going to be very simple. You will hold your right hand over the broom and say 'up'," she began. Harry looked down at the broom and held out his hand.

"Up," he said and the broom jumped into his hand on first command.

Draco's broom hopped into his hand after a couple of tries. Harry couldn't help but snicker at Hermione's firm commands. Irlynn concentrated on the object and took a deep breath.

"Up," she said and it wobbled before slowly rising into her hand. She grabbed hold of it and heaved a small sigh.

"Up," Ron ordered and earned a smack in the face from the broom handle. Harry snickered a little bit. Irlynn covered her mouth to try and stifle a giggle of her own.

"Ow! That's not funny," Ron groaned.

"Sure it is Weasel," Malfoy called from the other line. Madam Hooch gave him a glare and he kept his mouth shut. Some six or seven minutes later the rest of the class had managed to make their brooms rise.

"Very good. Now, you will mount the broom," Madam Hooch instructed. The group of students swung a leg over the broom.

"Now, I want you to lean forward on your room. You will rise a few inches into the air and then come back down," she finished. Near the end of the line that Harry and Irlynn were standing in, Neville began to rise not of his own volition.

'Help!" he yelped as he continued to rise higher into the air.

"Mr. Longbottom, come down!" Madam Hooch ordered.

"I'm trying," Neville squealed before the broom took off like a shot and Neville began a small dot flying around the castle spires.


	10. Flight of the Golden Snitch

**Flight of the Golden Snitch**

Harry watched as the small speck that was Neville zoomed around the tall towers of the castle. He felt bad for the boy. He seemed rather clumsy. Several of the Slytherin students were laughing cruelly as Neville's robes caught on a spire. The broom fell to the ground and Neville slid down until the fell and caught the next one. Irlynn watched in horror as he plummeted to the ground. She wished she knew how to lessen his fall but she hadn't had Charms yet that day. Neville crashed to the ground with a pained yelp. The students began to crowd around him but Madam Hooch ushered them away.

"Back. Give him space," she ordered as she examined his swollen wrist.

"My, my. Looks like a broken wrist," she murmured, helping the boy to his feet.

"I'm going to take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. I don't want any of you leaving the ground while I'm gone," she ordered, escorting Neville off. The students began to disperse until Draco spotted something on the ground where Neville had landed.

"Ha! It looks like Longbottom forgot to land on his arse," Draco sneered, picking up the small smoked filled sphere.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said.

"You want it, Potter? Come and get it," Draco laughed, taking a couple steps back. Irlynn watched the exchange and felt anger rise within her. She wasn't a violent person, she hated violence. But Malfoy seemed to need a good smack to the nose, deserved it even. Before Harry could say another word, Irlynn had stepped up and landed a solid punch to his nose.

"You filthy mudblood," Draco spat, wiping the trickle of blood from his nose.

"You rude, arrogant little boy. Give that here," Irlynn shot, reaching for the glass ball. Draco pulled it out of her reach. With his free hand he made to take a swing back at her but Harry intervened.

"Don't you dare, Malfoy," Harry said, holding his wand out in a threatening manner.

"Now give it me," he said. Draco picked up his broom and began to glide off, giving Harry no choice but to mount a broom and follow.

"Harry, don't!" Hermione called. Harry didn't listen. He followed Malfoy high into the sky, not even conscious of how high they were.

"Give it back or I'll knock you off your broom," Harry called.

"Good luck with that," Draco sneered as Harry tried and failed to knock him off. Draco gave another laugh and launched the ball into the sky.

Harry watched its arc and flew after it, leaning forward on the broom for maximum speed. The sphere hurtled towards the closed window of Professor McGonagall but Harry didn't pay attention to who was inside the room. He reached out and caught the ball, coming to a halt just inches from the window. He smiled to himself as he headed back to the rest of the students on the ground. Draco looked annoyed as Harry landed and the other students praised him.

Inside her office, Professor McGonagall had noticed come to a halt outside her window and catch the sphere. With purposeful steps she descended to the ground level and walked towards the group of gathered students.

"Harry Potter, come with me," she called. Harry swallowed and pocketed the ball before following his Head of House from the crowd. She led him back into the castle and down several corridors he hadn't ventured through yet.

"Professor, I swear I was just trying to catch Neville's Remembral," Harry said but McGonagall wasn't interested in his explanations. They stopped at a door and she knocked before sticking her head in.

"Professor, so sorry to interrupt but do you suppose I could borrow Wood for a moment, please," she said.

"C-certainly," Professor Quirrel stuttered. A boy in his fifth year wearing Gryffindor colors walked out into the corridor.

"Wood, I think I've found our new Seeker," McGonagall said proudly. Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. What was a Seeker?

"Harry, this Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," she introduced.

"Brilliant," Oliver said, shaking Harry's hand. Instead of returning to class, Oliver led Harry outside to a large circular pitch. He was carrying a large chest.

"What's in there?" Harry asked.

"Well…if you're going to be on the team, you've got to learn the rules," Oliver said.

"Now…the game of Quidditch is played with seven players on each team; one keeper, that's me. I guard the goals," he began.

"Then you've got three chasers. They pass the Quaffle, that's this ball here, down the pitch and try to score in one of the three hoops," he continued, holding an oddly dented red ball. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Then there are two beaters. Their job is to knock the bludgers around, that's those nasty little buggers," Oliver said, pointing to two balls that were jumping around wildly against their restraints.

"You don't want to get hit with one of those. Hurts like the dickens," he muttered.

"And last, is the Seeker. That's you. You have the most important job of all," Wood explained.

"I do?" Harry gulped.

"You have to catch the Golden Snitch," Oliver whispered and took out the tiny gold ball. It's wings unfurled and Harry stared at it. It flitted around above Oliver's hand and harry reached out and plucked it from the air.

"That's worth one hundred fifty points and it wins the game," Wood said.

"Cool," Harry said, handing the ball back to Oliver.

"Practice starts next weekend. I'll post a schedule in the Common Room," the fifth year said and the two parted company. Harry's head was swimming as he went in search of Hermione and Ron. He couldn't wait to tell them what had happened. He spotted them in the Entrance Hall and ran over to them. Irlynn was with them.

"What did McGonagall want?" Hermione asked.

"I made the Quidditch team," Harry said.

"Bloody hell, Harry. First years never make the house team," Ron exclaimed.

"Fred and George are on the team. They're beaters," he added.

"I don't know if I'll be any good. I mean I've never even played," Harry said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Hermione's right. I'm sure they picked you for your skills. You were pretty impressive today during class," Irlynn complimented.

"So were you," he replied.

"I shouldn't have hit him. I feel horrible for doing it," she mumbled.

"But the lousy git deserved it," Ron stated.

"Even so, I shouldn't have hit him," she sighed.

"No. He shouldn't have tried to hit you back," Harry interjected.

"Ruddy moron doesn't have any manners. Trying to hit a girl. Bloody rotten git," Ron scoffed.

"He did seem very uncivilized, I have to agree," Hermione agreed. The foursome stood in silence for a brief second before Irlynn spoke again.

"I probably lost my house some points. I have a feeling Snape found out," Irlynn said.

"Oh don't worry. You'll get them back," Harry said. Irlynn just shrugged it off. It wasn't all that important. It wouldn't effect her grade, or at least she hoped it wouldn't.

"I have to go mail a letter to my parents. I will see you around," she said and ran off towards the Owlry.

"I'm impressed, mate. Quidditch team. You've got to beat Slytherin. Everyone knows they cheat though so best be careful," Ron began to babble. Hermione tuned him out, trying to organize her thoughts for their first potions essay. That night Harry stared out the window in the first year boys' dorm. He was making friends. He had even made the Quidditch team. There were all so new to him. Was he really cut out for all of this?

In Ravenclaw Tower, Irlynn was in a similar state of contemplation. She knew she should find Malfoy and apologize but she figured he would throw it back in her face. She hadn't heard the term he'd called her before but she didn't need to in order to know it was rude. As she turned it over in her mind some more, she decided that this once, she could not apologize and it would be alright. Malfoy didn't merit an apology. He would never give one back.

Her thoughts also drifted to Harry and his luck earning a spot on the Quidditch team. She didn't know much about the sport, although she had asked some of her fellow Ravenclaws about it. It sounded a bit like Muggle football but with more danger. She had no doubt that Harry could do well if he wanted to. To her, he already seemed like he had gifts beyond some of the other students in their year. With a sigh she climbed under the covers and rolled over. She tried to fall asleep and finally around midnight, her body succumbed to the pull. Harry was up far later than her. He was lost in the stars and ended up falling asleep on the window sill.


	11. Trophy Cases

**Trophy Cases**

The week passed by and Harry's nerves were growing more frazzled as the weekend approached. He was excited for the first Quidditch practice of the year, to see how the sport was played in full form. He sat in Charms, scribbling notes while Professor Flitwick squeaked on about the importance of concentration and correct pronunciation.

"Now…we are going to practice the Wingardium Leviosa charm again today. Let's see if we can all get our feathers in the air," Flitwick instructed. Harry picked up his wand and looked at the feather. He knew he could do the spell correctly. He'd managed on the first day of class. With a breath he cast the charm with the proper swish and flick motion and watched his feather float higher into the air. Ron sat behind him glaring at the feather. He hadn't managed to get it off the desk earlier that week.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he said, his pronunciation incorrect. The feather didn't move. Hermione turned around and looked at him.

"It's Leviohsa not Lieviosah," she corrected. Ron stuck his tongue out at her once she'd turned around.

Class ended and everyone came away unscathed. No feathers had been accidentally blown up or lit on fire. Hermione scurried off to the library while Ron and Harry headed for the Defense corridor.

"What do you think of Quirrel? He's a bit odd, isn't he," Ron muttered, sitting down.

"He's alright I guess. Just seems nervous," Harry replied.

Down in the dungeons, Irlynn sat at a table, studying the notes she'd taken on the reading material for that day. She tried to ignore a certain Slytherin standing over her until the feeling of being watched unnerved her. She looked up at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Cheating are you, mudblood?" Draco shot.

"Call me that one more time and I'll hex you into next month," she grumbled.

"Mud-" he began but she was on her feet, wand pressed to his chest before he could finish the word.

"Miss McQuillen, what is going on here?" Professor Snape asked, his drawl unmistakable. She slowly lowered her wand and made to sit back down.

"Nothing, Sir," she answered.

"Liar! She was going to hex me for no reason," Draco proclaimed. Snape eyed Draco and then looked at Irlynn.

"Detention this evening Miss McQuillen. Seven o'clock sharp. Don't be late," he hissed before calling the class to order. Irlynn glowered in Malfoy's direction the rest of class. It had not been her fault. Malfoy had instigated it. But he was a Slytherin and that made all the difference in Snape's eyes. Irlynn finished taking down the assignment for the next class and packed up her things. Snape watched her leave the room and shook his head. Her attitude felt so familiar to him but he couldn't place it.

Irlynn took fast steps up to the main corridor and headed for dinner. She ran into Harry and Ron as they headed in.

"Hi," she called.

"Hi, Irlynn," Harry replied. He saw the upset expression on her face and stopped walking.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine. Snape gave me detention tonight for Malfoy being a prick," she sighed.

"I'm lucky I didn't lose house points," she grumbled and headed over to join the other Ravenclaws. Ron and Harry sat down near Fred and George.

"Oi, Harry. You ready for practice?" Fred asked, leaning across the table.

"I guess so," Harry said.

"Don't worry. We won't use you as target practice…much," George laughed.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled as he took a bite of potato.

Irlynn sat two tables over, not really paying attention to Luna's ramblings. She was too annoyed at having gotten detention. She was more annoyed with herself than Professor Snape or Draco. She should have been able to control her temper. As she ate, she heard the clock in the tower begin to chime. She counted the chimes silently; two, three, four, five, six. She had an hour before detention. Pushing her plate away she stood and gathered her bag.

"Have a lovely evening," Luna said. Irlynn forced a smile.

"You too, Luna. See you in the Common Room," she replied and walked off. She arrived at the Ravenclaw girls' dorm and sat on her bed. She looked around the room and let out a sigh. She tossed her potions books and scrolls into her trunk and lay down for a bit. She woke to find that she had only a few minutes to get to detention on time. She ran through the corridors, narrowly avoiding running into people. She stopped outside the door to Professor Snape's office, panting. She took a couple deep breaths to steady her breathing before walking in. She sat down at a desk and waited for him to speak. He finally looked up at her.

"Stand up," he said. She stood and waited for his next instruction.

"Come with me," he ordered and led her from the room. They walked up to the center level and around several bends Irlynn hadn't yet discovered. They ended up in the Trophy Room. Snape waved his wand and a bucket of rags appeared.

"Your detention tonight will be polishing all the trophies," he informed her. The room suddenly felt much larger.

"Yes, Sir," she said and picked up a rag. He left her to her work and returned to his office.

Irlynn spent the next three or so hours polishing each trophy to a nice shine. She looked around spotted the final case. It housed Quidditch cups. With a groan she opened the case and took out the first trophy. At least there were only a few in the case. She looked at the first trophy, examining the names engraved on the small plates. Under the title Seeker was the name James Potter. Irlynn couldn't help but laugh a little. So maybe Harry would have a good chance of being good at the sport. She wondered if he knew his father had played when he was in school.

The following morning, Harry woke up to two sets of arms shaking him violently. He tried to push them off but to no avail. He finally opened his eyes to see the blurry forms of Fred and George.

"Get off," he grumbled and reached for his glasses.

"Come on, sleepy. You're going to be late for practice," George said.

"Yeah…don't want that on your first day," Fred added and they let Harry up.

Harry climbed out of bed and pulled on yesterday's clothes. He was still half asleep as the twins led him down the stairs and out to the Quidditch pitch.

"Morning Harry," Oliver greeted.

"Morning," the eleven-year-old yawned. How quickly he'd fallen into getting to sleep in.

"Oi, Oliver…what's that?" Kate Bell asked, pointing to an oddly wrapped package.

"Don't know. It's got Harry's name on it," Oliver answered. Harry bent down and slowly unwrapped the paper.

"A broom," he breathed.

"That's a Nimbus 2000. Best broom out there," Oliver commented.

"I wonder who it's from," Harry mumbled.

"I think I saw McGonagall out here earlier," Angelina said.

"Alright, well come on. We've only go the pitch until ten. With our luck Slytherin will try and butt in," Oliver called. Everyone mounted their brooms. Before they took off, Harry caught Oliver's attention.

"Do I actually have to catch the Snitch…now?" Harry asked.

"No…save it for the game in two week. Besides, the little bugger is a pain to catch during practice," Oliver answered and they took to the sky. Harry did his best to stay out of the trajectory of the bludgers but Fred and George kept aiming them in his direction.

"Hey, ruddy idiots. You're going to kill him if you keep that up," Katie yelled.

"We're just messing with him," Fred replied, just as a bludger nearly collided with his arm.

"You're not supposed to hit me," he called to his brother. Katie just rolled her eyes and took off down the pitch. Later that afternoon, Harry found Ron looking rather pale.

"You ok?" Harry asked.

"It's Hermione…she's gone mental she has. Threatened to hex me…no reason," Ron babbled.

"Maybe you shouldn't make fun of her all the time," Harry said, spotting Professor McGonagall walking down the corridor.

"I'll be right back," he mumbled and approached the teacher before Ron had time to notice the broom in his friend's hand.

"Professor," he said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Uh…do you know who this is from?" he asked, holding up the broom. She gave him a warm smile.

"I thought it would be easier to have your own," she said and patted him on the arm.

"Thank you," he said, beaming. Ron had wandered over and was examining the broom.

"Lucky. I'd love a broom like this," Ron sighed.

"Maybe I'll let you ride it some time," Harry laughed and they headed back towards Gryffindor Tower. Just as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Irlynn approached them.

"How did your first practice go?" she asked.

"Alright…except for Fred and George trying to kill me with the bludgers," Harry answered.

"How was detention?" he asked as Ron walked through the portrait hole.

"Not bad. Well…I had to clean all the trophies in the Trophy Room. It's bigger than it looks. One of the trophies…it was a Quidditch trophy. It had your dad's name on it. He played Keeper," she said in one large breath. Harry blinked. His dad had played Quidditch?

"I'd say you should be pretty good at it if you're anything like your dad," she said. With a smile exchanged between the two, she went on her way.


	12. Trolling for Trouble

**Trolling for Trouble**

Harry sat in the locker room pulling on his Quidditch uniform. This was their first big match up against Slytherin. They'd played against Hufflepuff and won several weeks earlier, near the middle of September. Harry had to admit that he was nervous. He'd heard from the Gryffindor team as well as others that the Slytherins played dirty. He was pulled from his thoughts by Oliver's voice.

"Harry, you ready?" Wood asked, giving Harry a grin.

"I think so," Harry answered as they walked out.

"Just remember, avoid the bludgers and you'll be fine," Oliver whispered as the gates opened and the two teams whizzed out on their brooms. Harry flew high above the pitch, watching his teammates below. He was trying to keep his breathing even as Madam Hooch picked up the Quaffle.

"Now, I want a nice, clean game from all of you," she shouted before tossing the ball into the air. Angelina and Katie flew after it as did a few Slytherin players. Madam Hooch released the bludgers and Fred immediately sent one hurtling towards the Slytherin Seeker, Marcus Flint. Finally, the Snitch fluttered into the air. It flew around Harry's head before darting off in a different direction.

Harry knew all he needed to focus on was catching the snitch. He tried not to pay attention to the action taking place below him but he found it considerably more difficult than it sounded with Lee Jordan narrating every play through the loud speaker system.

Far below him, Hermione and Ron sat in the stands with Hagrid. Hermione gave him a wave and he faltered a little on his broom.

"Stop, you're distracting him," Ron said.

"He's not doing anything…so how can I distract him?" Hermione retorted.

"Come on Harry!" Ron bellowed.

Just then, Harry spotted the snitch flying over the Hufflepuff section of the stands. He zoomed off in that direction, hoping Flint hadn't noticed. Just as Harry was within reach of the small winged ball, his broom began to fling him about wildly. He tried to grip it with both hands and steady himself but it wasn't working. Harry could feel himself slipping off the broom. Flint flew past Harry after the snitch and Harry's heart sunk. Flint was going to catch the snitch and win the game.

"And it looks like Marcus Flint has spotted the snitch," Lee's voice boomed out.

"And…it seems that Harry Potter has lost control of his broom," he added, sounding shocked.

Back on the Gryffindor side of the stands, Hagrid was holding binoculars up to his face. Hermione and Ron were watching anxiously as Harry fought to regain control.

"Blimey, it looks like someone's cursed Harry's broom," Hagrid mumbled. Hermione reached up and took the binoculars from the half-giant. She peered through them and over at the opposite side of the stands. Her gaze landed on Snape. He was staring intently in Harry's direction, mumbling something over and over again.

"It's Snape," she gasped.

"What do you mean?" Hagrid asked.

"Well…when you cast a spell, you can't break eye contact. And he's not blinking," she said, handing the eyepiece back and starting to walk down the stands.

"Where are you going?" Ron called after her.

"To stop him," she replied simply.

"Nutter," Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione ran as quickly as she could over to the other side and ducked beneath the seats. She found where Snape was sitting and pulled out her wand. With a deep breath, she cast a spell.

"Incendio," she whispered. A lick of fire shot from her wand and ignited the professor's robes. As quickly as she could, she crawled back out and headed back to the Gryffindor side.

"Oi, you've caught fire," one of the students said to Snape. Severus looked down at the edge of his robes and stood, trying to put them out. In the process he managed to knock Professor Quirrel from his seat. Harry immediately regained control of his broomstick.

He pulled himself up and looked around. Lee hadn't announced that Slytherin had won so he still had a chance. Then he spotted it; it was single speck of gold in the sunlight. He leaned forward, racing towards it when Flint appeared at Harry's side, banging into him. Harry rammed the other boy back. This continued for a minute or two more before Harry saw the snitch take a dive towards the ground. Both players angled their brooms downwards until Flint pulled out, colliding with the ground anyways. Harry stood with both feet on his broom and reached out for the small ball. He just about had it within his reach when he tumbled forward off his broom. Harry stood up and felt a strange sensation in his mouth. Suddenly, he opened his mouth and the snitch popped out into his hands.

"He's done it! Harry Potter's caught the snitch!" Lee's voice rang out.

"Worth one hundred and fifty points, Gryffindor wins!" he exclaimed. Harry beamed at the cheering spectators. It felt good to have beaten Slytherin.

Several days later, the fervor of Harry catching the snitch had died down. Unfortunately, Ron's new obsession with Hermione's correcting him had not. He and Harry were walking along the center courtyard on the grounds and he was going on about it some more.

"It's Leviohsa, not Leviosah," he mocked. Harry didn't want to say anything for fear of upsetting both of his friends. From behind them, Hermione appeared and pushed past them, trying to keep tears from falling.

"What'd I do?" Ron asked.

"I think you upset her," Harry answered. Ron just shook his head as they walked on.

Dinner that night was uneventful, at first. Hermione had not appeared and Harry was worried. Ron was acting as if nothing had happened.

"I think you should apologize to her," Harry blurted.

"Huh?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food.

"I think you've upset her with not letting it go," he continued. Ron swallowed.

"Ok…I'll apologize after dinner," Ron muttered.

Just then, Professor Quirrel came running in. he stopped in the middle of the room and took a large breath.

"T-troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know," he squeaked before passing out. Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged worried looks before the Headmaster stood up to address the student body.

"I would like everyone to proceed in an orderly fashion back to your common rooms. Staff, please come with me," Dumbledore announced. Students began to scatter in all direction frantically. The staff began to follow Dumbledore out of the Great Hall, except for Snape. He walked to a door behind the staff table and hurried out of view. As Harry and Ron tried to follow the other Gryffindors, a thought came to Harry.

"Where's Hermione? We've got to warn her," Harry said.

"I saw her in the girl's bathroom earlier…she was crying," Irlynn said, having heard his question.

"Thanks," Harry said and dragged Ron off in that direction. They reached the bathroom and heard loud, rumbling steps coming towards them.

"I think it found us,' Ron croaked out. Harry pushed the door to the bathroom open and ran inside. Hermione was just coming out of a stall, her eyes red and puffy. Before Harry could say anything, the troll slammed through the door, it's large club splintering the wood. Hermione gave a yelp and jumped back, ducking under the sinks. Harry and Ron took several steps backwards as it swung the club, smashing the stalls and a couple of the sinks. Before he knew what was happening, the creature had picked Harry up by the leg and was swinging him around, trying to hit him with the club.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

"Something…anything," Harry answered and managed to avoid another swing. Ron looked down at his wand.

"Swish and flick," Hermione called. Ron nodded and raised his wand.

'Wingardium Leviosa," he said and the troll's club floated above his head. The troll looked up at it as it came crashing down on his head. It tumbled to the floor and Harry managed to roll out of the way. The commotion had drawn Professor McGonagall, Snape and Quirrel.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" McGonagall demanded. Harry was heaving for breath as he noticed a ut on Snape's leg. Severus quickly covered it up with his outer robes.

"I…I let the troll in. I'm sorry Professor. I thought I could handle it on my own. If it weren't for Harry and Ron…I'd probably be dead," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, I am very disappointed in you. Five points from Gryffindor," McGonagall said and then looked at the two boys.

"As for you two, what were you thinking taking on a full grown mountain troll?" she scolded. Then her features softened slightly.

"Five points…for each of you for your bravery and sheer, dumb luck," she said and turned to go. Ron and Harry heaved sighs of relief as they and Hermione walked out as well. None of them noticed the withering look Snape gave Quirrel.

Out in the hall, some students had managed to sneak off from their Prefects, Irlynn included.

"Are you alright?" Irlynn called, running up to Harry and company.

"Yeah…we're fine," Harry answered.

"I heard the troll went…you're sure you're ok?" she rambled.

"We really are ok. Ron saved us," Hermione said. Ron blushed.

"It was nothing," he said, trying and failing to hide a grin.


	13. The Christmas Gift

**The Christmas Gift**

The Christmas season was fast approaching at Hogwarts. The ghosts had gone on several rounds of caroling during class time and the Great Hall had been decorated for the festivities that lay ahead. Harry and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking over the Daily Prophet when Hermione sat down.

"Let me see that," she said, nearly snatching it from Ron's hands. He just rolled his eyes and turned back to his breakfast. The girls' eyes scanned the front page.

"This is strange," she mumbled.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"The goblins at Gringotts have been re-interviewed about the alleged break in back at the start of term. They're still insisting that nothing was taken but the reporters are skeptical," she answered.

"What vault was it again?" Harry asked. Hermione read him the number and his eyes lit up.

"When Hagrid took me to Gringotts…we stopped at that vault. He said it was Hogwarts business," Harry whispered.

"So he took something?" Hermione hissed back and Harry nodded.

"I wonder what it was," She sighed.

"Must be something important if the Ministry seems all out of sorts about it," Ron said around a mouthful of biscuit.

"Maybe Hagrid can tell us what it was?" Hermione suggested.

"I don't know…he make it seem like it wasn't my business. I don't want to get him mad," Harry replied.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visit," Hermione said with a shake of her head. They finished breakfast and headed off for the last day of classes for the term before the Christmas holidays. Harry sat down in potions and prayed that Snape wouldn't use him to make a spectacle of in class. Luckily, Snape left Harry alone for the whole of class. As the trio walked out, Harry couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief.

"That wasn't so bad," Hermione said.

"Yeah…I guess not," Harry agreed.

"I still say he's a greasy old git," Ron grumbled.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Harry asked of both Hermione and Ron as they headed for Charms.

"No. I'm staying here. Mum is mailing our presents and all," Ron answered.

"I'm going home. I never miss Christmas with my family," Hermione replied.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm staying here too. I don't think the Dursleys would want me back. They were happy to be rid of me," Harry answered.

"Well I'm sure you will both have a pleasant Christmas," Hermione said as they reached the classroom and took their seats.

The rest of the day passed by and the trio headed out to Hagrid's hut after dinner. He opened the door when he saw them approaching, Fang bounding out to greet them.

"Fang get back here you crazy mutt," Hagrid called. The hound gave a loud 'woof' but obeyed, the three Gryffindors following the animal.

"What brings you three by this evening?" Hagrid asked.

Just wanted to come and say hello," Hermione replied.

"And ask you something," Ron added.

"Come in, come in," he said and they climbed up the stairs. The three managed to sit on one large stool at the table.

"Tea?" the half-giant offered. The trio nodded and Hagrid busied himself with the kettle over the fire. He poured the tea into three large tea mugs and pushed across the table.

"It might be a bit bitter," he warned before they took a sip each.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Hagrid asked once he'd situated himself in one of the other seats at the table.

"The article in the Prophet this morning," Hermione said, nudging Harry beneath the table.

"Which article?" Hagrid asked.

"The one about the Gringotts break in from September," Hermione replied.

"Err…what about it?" he mumbled. Hermione nudged Harry again in the skin.

"Do..do you know anything about what was taken?" Harry asked.

"Weren't nothing taken. Goblins said so," Hagrid denied. Harry swallowed.

"But Hagrid, I saw you take something from the vault," Harry mumbled.

"That's none of your business you three," Hagrid scolded.

"The Ministry seems up in arms over it," Hermione tried to protest.

'The Ministry doesn't know what it's talking about. Now don't you go snooping around about this anymore, you hear," he said sharply and stood up, bumping the table with his stomach.

"Yes," the replied in unison. With that, they got up and left. On their way back up to the castle, Hermione began to vent her frustrations.

"He's hiding something," she sighed.

"So what? You heard him. We can't go snooping around," Ron replied.

"He insulted the Ministry," she grumbled.

Harry just stayed silent. The following day, students moved with trunks out into the Entrance Hall and down to Hogsmeade Station to catch the train home for the Christmas holiday. Ron and Harry sat in the Great Hall playing a game of wizard's chess. Hermione walked up to them with her bags.

"Have a good Christmas," she said to both of them.

"You too," the boys replied as Ron's castle took out one of Harry's pawns.

"That's barbaric," Hermione scoffed.

"That's wizard's chess," Ron said with a smirk. With that Hermione headed off to join the rest of the students returning home.

"It's going to be empty with so many people gone," Harry sighed.

"Fred and George are still around. So is Percy," Ron told him as he ended the game.

"But it's Percy…how much fun can he be?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah…you're right," Ron snickered.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. The house tables were removed, leaving only one. The professors joined the few remaining students at the lone table. Harry looked up the table to see Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore in deep conversation.

"It's strange…to be eating at the same table," he whispered to Ron.

"Sort of," Ron conceded.

That night Harry lay in bed staring up at the canopy. He had never been away from home for Christmas. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. He really didn't enjoy spending any holiday with the Dursleys. They made it very unpleasant for him. He tried not to think too much about the coming morning. He wouldn't have any presents. He finally drifted off to sleep. The next thing he knew, Ron was shouting his name and shaking him.

"Harry, wake up!" Ron called.

"Huh?" Harry mumbled, rolling over and groping for his glasses.

"You've got to come see this," Ron said excitedly. Harry climbed out of bed and followed his friend down to the Common Room. They were one of very few Gryffindors who had stayed over for the holiday. There sitting under a small tree were several presents, addressed to Harry.

"I've…I've got presents?" Harry rasped.

"Yeah, come on and open them," Ron urged. Harry sat down and Ron handed him one present. It was then that Harry noticed the rather unattractive sweater Ron was wearing.

"Who gave you that?" he asked.

"Mum made it," Ron answered. He pointed at the package in Harry's hands.

"Looks like she made you one too," he added. Harry smiled. Even if it was unattractive it was a thoughtful gift and he would wear it. He got a few more gifts from the Weasleys before Ron noted a lone package beneath the tree.

'This one is for you too," Ron said. Harry picked it up and opened the envelope. He looked at the delicate writing. He didn't recognize it. It simply read; 'this belonged to your father. I think it's time you had it. Use it well'. It wasn't signed.

"Whose is from?" Ron asked.

"No name on it. It just says…'use it well'," Harry recited.

"Well go on and open it," Ron pressured.

Harry slid the ribbon off of the paper and slowly opened it. The paper dropped to the floor and Harry was left holding a cloak. He stood up and looked at it for a minute. It was a very light material and it looked rather expensive. Whomever had given it to him must have had good taste.

"Try it on," Ron urged. Harry swung the fabric around his body.

"How does it look?" Harry asked and by Ron's expression took it be not well. He glanced down to see his body had disappeared. He spun a full circle and began to panic.

"My body…what happened to my body?" Harry croaked.

"I…I think it's an Invisibility Cloak," Ron breathed, still in shock. He had heard of their existence but hadn't ever seen one. Harry managed to unwrap the material from around his body and heaved a sigh as his body returned to view.

"Wow…" Ron gasped and reached out ot touch it.

"You sure there was no name on the card?" Ron asked and Harry nodded. Ron picked it up just to be certain.

"You got lucky, Harry. These are really rare," Ron announced. Harry beamed from ear to ear. This had to be the best Christmas he'd ever had. The rest of the day was spent marveling over the cloak and sharing another meal with the teachers that had remained on grounds to supervise. Harry couldn't stop thinking about one part of the note from the mystery gift giver. The cloak had belonged to his father. He had something that belonged to his father…a real connection.


	14. Honesty for the Holidays

**Honesty for the Holidays**

Irlynn sat on Hogwarts Express as it chugged along through the country side. She'd been excited to go home for the Christmas holidays. She had never spent Christmas away from her family. As she stared at the passing trees and hills covered in a thick blanket of snow, she couldn't help but reflect on her first term at school. It had certainly been an experience. She enjoyed most of the classes and had made quite a few friends. Finally the train came to a halt at King's Cross Station. She disembarked and found her trunk. Not two minutes after she'd crossed the barrier back onto the Muggle section of the station, her parents flagged her down.

"Happy Christmas," Victoria said, pulling her daughter into a firm hug.

"Happy Christmas, Mum," Irlynn replied, beginning to follow her father out towards the car park.

"How was your term?" William asked as he took the trunk from her.

"It was good. I learned a lot. I made friends…they're in other houses though," she began as the three of them climbed into the car and headed off towards the ferry.

"I told you about the houses, didn't I?" Irlynn asked as she caught the slightly dazed looks on her parents' faces.

"Yes, you did. In one of your first letters," Victoria answered.

Irlynn continued to ramble all the way to the ferry and for most of the trip across. She hadn't realized how much she still had to tell her parents, despite how often she wrote them letters. She was in the process of telling them about History of Magic when the ferry docked.

"Ghosts can teach classes?" William asked, sounding surprised.

"Well everyone says he taught when he was alive but one day he just died and his ghost keeps teaching," Irlynn answered.

"Sometimes we don't know if he knows he's not alive anymore. I think maybe he bored himself to death," she speculated. Her comment earned her a disapproving look from her mother.

"It sounds like you enjoy all your classes this term," her father said as they drove off the ferry and towards the main road.

"Mostly all of them. Potions class is hard and sometimes I don't think the Professor likes me…or anyone who isn't in his house. But I do all my reading," she said in one large breath. No one said anything for the remainder of the drive. Irlynn had worn herself out talking so much and her parents had thoughts weighing heavily on their minds. William pulled into the drive and cut the engine. Irlynn stretched a little as she climbed out.

Several hours later, Irlynn sat with her parents in the sitting room watching a movie. Just as the credits began to roll, Victoria caught sight of the clock on the mantle.

"I know you're on holiday, but I think you should get to bed," she said. With a small groan, Irlynn stood up and headed for the stairs. Once she'd reached the top landing, Victoria turned to her husband and let out a breath.

'We need to tell her while she's home," she said.

"I know we do. We can do it this weekend," he offered.

"Maybe we should tell her after Christmas Morning," she answered.

"Why don't we tell her after we do presents," he replied. She nodded and reached for the remote.

As Irlynn climbed into bed, she was hit with another vision. She saw the remaining students and professors at Hogwarts all eating together. It looked very calm and congenial. When she came out of it, she couldn't help but smile a little. She wished meals were that way always during the school year. Whoever had been there had felt content.

She let out a sigh and leaned back against her pillow. She wished she knew who it was she kept seeing through. She knew it had to be someone at Hogwarts; that much had become evident to her at the start of term. She drifted off to sleep, the vision still floating around in her head.

The weekend arrived quickly in the McQuillen household. Christmas morning was upon them and Irlynn was up at eight o'clock. They had all settled on that time the evening before. She walked by her parents room as quietly as she could but realized upon walking into the sitting room it hadn't been necessary. Both of her parents were already sitting on the love seat with mugs of coffee in hand. A mug of hot chocolate sat on the table for her.

"Happy Christmas," she said, giving her parents a hug.

"Happy Christmas, darling," Victoria said. After enjoying her drink, Irlynn began to distribute presents from beneath the tree. She carefully unwrapped her gifts. She beamed brightly at new robes as well as some new Muggle clothes. She'd gotten several new books as well.

"Thank you," she said, giving her parents another hug once al presents had been opened.

"How about some breakfast?" William suggested. Irlynn nodded vigorously and they headed for the kitchen. She helped her father prepare scrambled eggs, toast and grits while Victoria set the table and poured more coffee and set a pitcher of juice in the center of the table.

"I think this is the best Christmas ever," Irlynn said after swallowing a bite of toast.

"You do? Why is that?" Victoria asked, glancing briefly at her husband.

"I like the presents I got and I like being home for a while," the eleven-year-old answered.

"Good. I'm glad you liked the presents," her mother said. The room was silent as they finished the meal and cleaned up. Just as Irlynn was about to walk back upstairs, William caught her by the arm.

"Can you come in here?" he asked, indicating the sitting room. She nodded and followed her father into the room. She sat down and looked at her parents. She didn't have a very good feeling about this. Victoria cleared her throat and took a breath. This was not going to be an easy conversation to have.

"Your father and I have been meaning to talk to you about something for a while," she began. Irlynn drew her feet beneath her.

"Did I do something?" she asked. Her mother shook her head vigorously in the negative.

"No, of course not. It's just…something that you need to know. It's time you know," Victoria answered.

"Honey, we want you know that we love you very much," William interjected. Irlynn just nodded her head.

"There's no easy way to say this. You…were adopted," Victoria finally admitted.

"What?" Irlynn croaked out.

"We know this is going to be hard," William said, sliding over to sit next to his daughter.

"We wanted to tell you over the summer when you got your letter for school. But we didn't want to scare you when you were going into a new experience," he continued.

"So…who are my…" Irlynn began, trailing off.

"Your birth parents. Well we have your birth certificate right here to show you," her father answered and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to her and Irlynn looked at it. Her name was written in elegant script; Irlynn Belle McQuillen. Her eyes travelled down to the bottom and saw only one name written; Lily Evans. Her whole body began to shake with tears. Why would her mother give her up?

"Why…why would she not want me?" she sniffled, leaning against her father's shoulder for support.

"We don't know sweetheart. Sometimes people have babies and aren't ready to take care of them. Sometimes giving them up is the best thing they can do," Victoria replied.

"Why isn't there a name for Father?" Irlynn asked.

"We're not sure. The hospital said that your birth Mum didn't give a name. Maybe she didn't know," William replied.

"So…my…my Mum was a witch?" she questioned, trying to calm down.

"It looks that way. So you have always been a witch," Victoria said, reaching over to stroke her daughter's hair.

"Do you think she's out there somewhere?"

"She could be. We will support whatever you want to do baby. If you want to find her, we'll help," her father assured her. Irlynn nodded her head and took several deep breaths.

"Ok," she murmured and stood up. She walked towards the stairs and up to her room to get dressed for the day. As she changed, she set the certificate on hr desk. Downstairs, Victoria had taken over Irlynn's seat.

"I hope we did the right thing," she said.

"We did, Vic. She's going to need some time to process all of this. But she'll be ok. She's a strong kid," William answered.

"And I told you she wouldn't love us any less," he added. Victoria nodded her head. She hoped everything would turn out alright in the end. A small part of her hoped that Irlynn wouldn't want to search for her birth mother. She didn't want to risk losing her little girl.

The next few days passed by more slowly and Irlynn didn't mention anything about finding her birth mother. She could tell the subject upset her mother. The ride to King's Cross was much quieter than the trip several days previous.

"Have a good second term," William said, kissing the top of her head.

"I will. I love you," Irlynn called and raced off towards the train.


	15. From New Perspectives

**From New Perspectives**

Classes began too soon for Harry and Ron. Hermione had returned the previous night before and had been yammering on about several books she gotten for the holiday. Harry decided not to tell her about the Invisibility Cloak, not yet at least. They were currently walking towards Transfiguration when they ran into Irlynn.

"Hi Irlynn," Harry greeted. She looked up as if startled from thought.

"Oh…hi Harry. How was your Christmas?" she replied.

"It was good, thanks. I got presents this year," Harry said.

"What about you?" he added.

"It was…decent. Got some good gifts," she answered before continuing on her way.

"She seems distracted," Hermione commented.

Ron just rolled his eyes at her comment. She seemed even more snobby than before the holidays. The trio reached Transfiguration and took their seats. Professor McGonagall walked in and gave them all a smile.

"I trust you all had a good holiday," she asked. Most of the class nodded their heads. With that she began her lesson. Harry stared down at his notes, trying to make out what he'd just written. For some reason he couldn't focus on the lesson. His mind kept drifting to Gringotts, about what had really happened there. He felt as if it was something he should get involved with.

"Harry," Ron said, nudging his friend in the gut. Harry looked over at the redhead.

"Class is over, come on. We're going to be late for History of Magic," he added.

"Binns won't miss us," Harry muttered. Not far away, Irlynn was packing parchment into her bag, her mind also occupied with more important things than Charms homework. She was trying to figure out if she should try to find her birth mother. She knew it would make things complicated at home but didn't she have a right to know her mother? She was so consumed by her thoughts she nearly walked into Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood," he snapped. Irlynn looked at him, anger rising within her. She let her books fall to the floor before pulling out her wand. In one fluid motion she had leveled it at his chest.

"Don't call me that!" she shouted, drawing the attention of a few other students and Professor Flitwick.

"What is going on here?" the diminutive wizard asked, looking up at the two students.

"He called me a Mudblood," Irlynn answered, stowing her wand for fear of using it and getting in trouble.

"She walked into me," Draco protested. Flitwick shook his head.

"That does not mean you may call her inappropriate names, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherin," Flitwick replied. Draco let out a grumbled but stalked off, Crabbe and Goyle hot on his heels.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Flitwick asked as he helped Irlynn with her books.

"Yes. Thank you Professor," she answered and hurried on her way. He shook his head before scurrying back to his classroom.

The rest of the day passed by and the trio headed back to the Common Room. They found a spot in the corner near the fireplace and pulled out their books. Ron muttered to himself about hating potions while Hermione immersed herself in her Charms textbook. Harry stared down at the parchment on the table in front of him. He should be doing his Transfiguration homework but he just couldn't shake that feeling that he needed to talk to Hagrid or Dumbledore.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Humm?" she replied, not looking up from her book.

"What was the Transfiguration homework?" Harry mumbled.

"Didn't you write it down?" she grumbled. He just shook his head. She set her book down and rummaged through her bag, finally finding her notes from class and handing them to him.

"Thanks," he said and copied the assignment down. Even if his mind wanted to wander in other directions, he knew he needed to get the assignment done. McGonagall wasn't above giving detention to her own students. So he spent the next hour struggling through the essay. About the time he finished, Hermione stood up and gathered her things.

"I'm going to turn in. Have a good night," she said.

"Night," both Harry and Ron muttered.

"Are you going to tell her about the Cloak?" Ron hissed so as not to arouse notice from the other students sitting nearby.

"I don't know. Maybe. I uh…I have to go to the library," Harry answered and grabbed his bag from the floor. As quickly as he could he headed out of the Common Room and in the direction of the Entrance Hall. He was going to find Hagrid and try again to get information.

Harry didn't have to go far. He heard the half-giant's booming voice just down a corridor to his left. He stopped at the juncture and took a deep breath. He heard another familiar voice, the Headmaster. It sounded as though they were arguing about something.

"Headmaster, I swear it's safe," Hagrid said.

"I do not doubt your sincerity, Hagrid. However I believe it necessary to provide…additional protection," Dumbledore explained.

"No one can get by Fluffy. There isn't anyone here who knows how but me," Hagrid protested.

"I am going to ask a few of the Professors to help us, Hagrid. Now please, this will be the end of this," Dumbledore said forcefully. Harry heard Hagrid try and protest again but footsteps silenced him. Harry realized about two seconds before the Headmaster appeared that he was coming that direction. He managed too take a couple steps back before the tall wizard appeared.

"Good evening, Harry," he greeted as if nothing had happened.

"G-good evening, Headmaster," Harry replied. He wasn't about to ask the Headmaster what he and Hagrid had been arguing about. He knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop.

"Where are you going at this late hour?" the man asked.

"Oh…uh back to my Common Room from the library," Harry lied.

"How strange," Dumbledore muttered.

"Strange, Sir?" Harry asked.

"Well my boy…you see the library is in the exact opposite direction you appear to be travelling in…as is your Common Room," the Headmaster answered with a wink.

"Right," Harry mumbled and turned around. He moved as quickly as his legs would carry him back to the Tower. He hurriedly gave the password and ran up the stairs to the first year boys' dorm. He tossed his schoolbag on the top of his trunk and went searching for nightclothes. He set his glasses on the night table and climbed under the covers.

He tried to will his mind to sleep but he couldn't stop from thinking about what Hagrid had said. What was Fluffy? And how did someone get past it? And what other defenses was Dumbledore thinking about? All of these questions buzzed around in Harry mind for several more hours before pure exhaustion finally won out.

In the library, Irlynn sat sequestered in a corner out of sight. She had been there since dinner and had lost track of time. Several documents and folders of paperwork sat before her. Her parents had allowed her to take copies of all the adoption records with her just in case she wanted to try and find her mother. She let out a slow breath as she reached for her birth certificate. She traced the signature of her mother's name with the tip of her index finger.

"Time to get to work," she sighed and began to try and organize all of the information.

She never knew adoption involved so much paperwork. She opened the first folder and tried to read through it. Her attempt failed. It was written in legal terms that she couldn't even begin to decipher. Instead, she began looking through it, trying to find words or names that would help her in her pursuit. By the end of the night she hadn't found much of interest in the first folder. She jolted in her seat when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Madam Pince standing over her.

"It's after hours dear. You best get back to your Common Room," the librarian said.

"Thank you. Sorry I stayed so late," Irlynn apologized and gathered her things.

"No need to apologize. But best be heading on your way. Don't want you to get in trouble," Madam Pince answered. Irlynn nodded and without another word, she walked out of the library and back towards the Ravenclaw Common Room. Madam Pince watched the girl go and shook her head, heading to bed herself.

Irlynn reached the Common Room without being caught out of bed and slipped through the entrance. The Common Room was eerily quiet as she climbed the stairs to the girls' dorm. She set her things next to the foot of her bed and climbed beneath the covers. She didn't even bother to change into her nightclothes. She was too tired to care. As her subconscious rapidly took over, she couldn't help but think that there had a faster and easier way of finding out the important information in the adoption records without having to ask her parents.


	16. Mirror of Desire

**Mirror of Desire**

The weekend arrived quickly and it found Harry and company huddled around their potions books. Snape had given them a long essay and it was considerably more difficult than the work they had done the term before.

"He's bloody mental," Ron grumbled as he flipped idly through the pages of his book.

"He's just trying to challenge us," Hermione quipped.

"Oh come on, Hermione. Not even you can defend this assignment," Harry said.

"I never said that I wanted to do the assignment," Hermione sighed but turned back to her own parchment.

Little did the trio know, but Irlynn was sitting in the library pouring over the same assignment. She was doing her best to concentrate on her schoolwork. She'd managed to keep from obsessing over the adoption files the rest of the week. She finally set her quill down in frustration. The essay was just too complicated for her to think about right now. She gathered her books and tossed them haphazardly into her bag. With one last look around to make sure she hadn't dropped anything, Irlynn headed back to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Before any of them knew it, it was after eleven. Ron had fallen asleep atop his books, snoring loudly. Harry was trying to stifle a snicker at his friend's expense. Hermione gave him a disgusted look as she packed up her things.

"I'm going to bed," she told Harry. He nodded. It was fairly obvious to him that was where she was headed. He began to tidy up a bit before attempting to wake Ron. He elbowed his friend in the ribs a couple times, finally waking the redhead up.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ron mumbled.

"It's slate. You fell asleep on your books," Harry said.

"Oh," Ron yawned. He picked up his things and stumbled towards the stairs. Harry followed suit and climbed into bed. His mind was so exhausted from the potions essay, he didn't have much energy to think of much else. For the first time in a while, he fell asleep without racing thoughts to keep him up until the wee hours. Not only were his thoughts quiet, but he slept soundly that night. When he woke up the next morning he was actually refreshed. He was up before any of his dorm mates and was heading for the Great Hall when he ran into Irlynn.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Hi…you're up early," she said, giving him a smile. She hadn't slept as soundly as he had but she was still feeling refreshed.

"Yeah…I slept really well last night I guess," Harry said as they reached the Great Hall. They walked in to find it almost empty. Apparently no one was up for breakfast on a Sunday. Taking advantage of this, Harry invited Irlynn to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"It feels sort of strange," she said as she piled a helping of scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"They put all the tables together of holiday," Harry said around a bit of toast. Irlynn just nodded. She didn't want to weird him out if she told him she knew that, even though she hadn't been on grounds over holiday.

They finished their meal in comfortable silence. By the time they had left, more students were milling about the castle. The pair wandered in no particular direction until they ended up outside in the courtyard. There was still a light dusting of snow covering everything.

"Did Snape give you the essay of death…that's what Ron's taken to calling it," Harry asked.

"Yes…I think he may have knocked his head a bit. It's like we're in third year or something," Irlynn agreed.

"I think he probably knocked his head a bit a long time ago," Harry snickered. Irlynn joined in with a couple giggles despite herself.

"I got some of it done yesterday but I just couldn't finish," she sighed.

"Same with me. And Hermione isn't helping," he added. They stood there for a minute or two more before a light breeze picked up and made their robes swirl around their ankles.

"Oh it's a bit chilly out. What do you say we go back in?" she suggested. With that they headed back in. They agreed to meet at the library in a half hour to try and work on the essay together.

The rest of the afternoon passed by for both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw first years. They managed to get their essays done and without much distraction. They parted ways just before dinner time where Harry ran into Ron and Hermione.

"Where have you been all day?" Hermione asked as they sat down.

"Irlynn and I worked on Snape's essay in the library most of the afternoon," he answered.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"That's good," she mumbled into her goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry did his best not to laugh at Hermione's expression. He didn't think her to be the type that got jealous if he looked for help on schoolwork elsewhere. Apparently he was wrong because she took off fairly quickly form dinner.

"I keep telling you, she's mental," Ron said das they meandered back towards the Common Room.

A couple hours later Harry sat staring into the fireplace. It had died to mostly embers by that point and no one seemed interested in stoking it. He watched the time slip away until he was the only one in the room. He knew he should go to bed but he wasn't tired. Instead, he stood up and headed for the dorm. As quietly as he could, he opened his trunk and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak.

Donning it and making sure all of his body was hidden, Harry ventured out into the corridors. He'd never been out of bed after hours before. He wasn't sure where he was going but he let his feet just guide him along until he heard voices to h is left he stopped dead in his tracks as he realized it was Snape and Quirrel arguing. He tried to inch past them without drawing attention. Snape stopped talking and turned around, making Harry stop dead in his tracks. Snape seemed to reach his hand out but drew it back and turned back to the other Professor.

Harry's feet moved faster than they had ever done before, finally depositing him safely in a room. He looked around and pulled the cloak off. In the room was a tall gilded mirror, just standing there all alone. The eleven-year-old slowly approached it and saw his reflection. Before his eyes two figures began to emerge until they became as clear as his own reflection. He swallowed as they smiled down at him; his mother and father.

Far from him, in the Ravenclaw dormitory, Irlynn tossed and turned in her sleep. She was getting another vision. Whoever it was stood in a room all alone and there was a mirror. As the person approached the mirror, two figures appeared until they were solid figures; a man and a woman. And then it happened, she saw the person's face for the first time in eleven years and it was enough to wake her up. She sat there in the darkness of the dormitory for no more than a split second before she grabbed her shoes and robes and raced from the tower. She wasn't sure where she was going but some force within her seemed to be guiding her. Within five minutes she had reached the room.

"Harry?" she said softly. He spun around stared at her in shock.

"I-Irlynn," he replied. She moved further into the room and looked at mirror. It seemed to be just hiss reflection now.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked.

"I…oh Merlin it's complicated. The short of it is…I have been seeing things since I can remember…and tonight…well you finally walked in front of a mirror," she blurted.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I think…I think I can see your memories and thoughts sometimes. There was a man and a woman in the mirror with you before," she answered. Harry nodded.

"My parents," he replied. She smiled at him and he moved out of the way. She walked up to the mirror and looked at it intently, not sure of what she would see. She saw herself reflected and slowly figures started to appear on either side of her. However, they never became clear. They were just blurs and she frowned.

"What do you see?" Harry asked.

"It's…it's nothing," she mumbled, feeling uncomfortable. Why had she been able to see Harry's parents so clearly?

"No…what is it?" Harry pressed.

"I can't tell who it is…" she answered. Was now really the time to get into her confusing magical heritage? It was late and they could both very well get in trouble for being out of bed after hours. She faked a yawn and he took that as a cue to stop asking question.

"I think we should keep this a secret…just us," he said as they snuck out under the cover of the cloak.

"Ok…no one knows about the mirror," she agreed as they stopped in front of the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Night," she whispered as she gave the password and stepped through. Harry gave a quick wave and headed back towards his own dorm. He wouldn't be falling asleep easily tonight. He'd seen his parents.


	17. Secret of the Mirror

**Secret of the Mirror**

It was a couple nights before either Irlynn or Harry ventured out again for the mirror. Neither could deny that they wanted to see it again. Irlynn had also been avoiding Harry because she wasn't sure how she felt about knowing she had been seeing into his mind since they were children. Unfortunately, she could no longer avoid him. He cornered her after classes near the end of the week.

"Irlynn, wait," Harry called as she tried to walk away from him. He caught up to her and they walked in silence for a minute before finding a quiet alcove to talk.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered.

"No…not really," she finally admitted.

"I…I feel horrible about telling you what I did…about my visions," she rambled.

"It is…a little strange…but I haven't told anyone," Harry assured her. She cracked a small smile.

"Thank you…I don't want people thinking I'm off my rocker," she laughed.

"Do you…want to go see the mirror tonight?" he asked. She thought for a minute.

"I would…not that I'll see anything," she sighed.

"So how does it work? Your visions I mean?" he asked and they started walking again.

"Well…they just come to me. I never hear words really…I just see whatever is around you. I saw when you got in trouble with Snape the first day," she said.

"Did you only see things that happened at Hogwarts?" he pressed, silently hoping that was the answer.

"No…I see…other things. Whoever you live with are just awful," she answered. Harry's heart stopped momentarily. She'd seen Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

"They're the only family I have," he said, letting out a sigh. Irlynn just nodded her head in understand/

The pair stopped walking when they reached the Transfiguration corridor. Harry shifted his bag from one shoulder to the other.

"So should we meet in the room then?" he asked.

"That sounds good," she agreed and they parted ways.

All through Transfiguration, Harry was distracted by thoughts of the mirror. He still couldn't over the fact that he'd seen his parents. He kind of liked sharing this little secret with Irlynn. It's snot that he didn't' trust Ron and Hermione to keep the secret, it just felt like something the two of them could share.

"I'm starving," Ron groaned as they walked out of the classroom some time later.

"You're always hungry," Harry laughed as they headed for the Great Hall. Dinner passed uneventfully. It was loud and boisterous as usual and Harry enjoyed the noise for once. He was trying to just be there in the moment with his friends and not think about the mirror or whatever Hagrid and Dumbledore were so worried about.

Shortly, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire in the Common Room. All of their books were away. They had all managed to get their assignments done before tonight.

"Harry…are you alright?" Hermione asked, tapping him on the shoulder. He'd drifted off into his own thoughts.

"Yeah…fine, Hermione. Just thinking," he mumbled.

"Thinking about what?" she probed.

"Just how lucky I am to be here," he answered.

"I…I'm sort of tired. I think I'm going to turn in early," he muttered and headed up to the boy's dorm. He drew the curtains around his bed and grabbed the cloak before heading out to meet Irlynn. He caught sight of her outside the room and sprinted to meet her.

"Hi," he said once they were inside.

"You didn't have to run," she teased. He let the cloak fall to the floor and they both sat down in front of the mirror. Each saw their own desires reflected before them. Irlynn's image was still blurry but it was starting to gain some clarity.

They lost track of time until they heard the clock in thee tower clanging ten. Neither made a move to get up and head back to their Common Rooms. As they sat in silence, Irlynn finally felt the courage within her to tell Harry about her parents.

"I think the people in the mirror are my parents too," she blurted. Harry turned his head and raised his eyebrow.

"Then why can't you see them?" he replied.

'I meant my birth parents…I was adopted. My Mum and Dad told me over holiday," she admitted.

"Oh…" he trailed off. He didn't really know what to say. So they fell back into silence for a minute or two.

"I'm trying to find her…my birth Mum…only her name was on the birth certificate," she rambled.

"I bet you'll find her," Harry said. Before either of them noticed, a figure was standing behind them.

"You two shouldn't be out of bed," Dumbledore said, making both of them jump. They scrambled to their feet but he raised a hand to stop them.

"No need to panic," he assured them and they sat back down.

"I'm not surprised either of you came across this," Dumbledore continued, conjuring a chair for himself. He smiled down at them over his half-moon spectacles.

"I…I don't understand, Sir," Harry spoke.

"The mirror does not show us what is true, it only shows our desires," Dumbledore explained. He had a feeling his explanation would dash the hopes of both students in front of him but it was better to know the truth than to wallow in the false hope.

"But wouldn't our desire be clear then?" Irlynn interjected.

"Not always, my dear," the headmaster answered.

"It is not good to dwell on these thoughts," he continued.

"Why not?" Irlynn asked.

"They can consume you. It gives you false hopes and you get lost in them," Dumbledore sighed.

"I don't want either of you to come back here anymore," Dumbledore said, standing up.

"Come now. You need to get back to your dormitories," he added. Harry picked up the cloak and walked ahead of Dumbledore. He watched the two students walking away from the room and he let out a sigh of his own.

"Do you want help finding your Mum?" Harry asked in a whisper, fearing that a teacher might lurk around every corner.

"Yes…though I'm not certain where to start looking. See I don't want to bother Mm and Dad about it…I think it would hurt their feelings," Irlynn answered. Harry nodded, the cloak swinging from his arm as they went.

"Maybe we can ask Professor McGonagall or maybe Madam Pince. Maybe they can help," Harry offered as they finally reached the Ravenclaw Tower.

"I wonder how Dumbledore knew we were there," she yawned.

"I don't know…but he's a powerful wizard. He's been at Hogwarts for a long time," Harry muttered.

"I wish he would let us see the mirror…just one last time. Maybe it would show me who my Mum is," she said. Harry nodded in agreement but knew that the headmaster wouldn't be so lenient if he caught them there again.

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow," he said and they parted ways. He donned the cloak and took his time walking back to Gryffindor Tower. He knew he should tell Ron and Hermione about the mirror now. It wasn't really a secret anymore, was it? Dumbledore had found them. He would let Irlynn tell them about her parents though. It wasn't hiss place to do it. He finally approached the portrait of the Fat Lady as the clock struck quarter past eleven. He pulled the cloak off and got a disapproving look from the painting.

"Password?" she said grumpily. He gave her the answer and she let him in. The Common Room was chilly as he walked through it and up the stairs. He pushed open the door to the first year boys' dorm and snuck past Ron's sleeping form. He opened the lid of his trunk and stowed the cloak before heading for the bathroom to brush his teeth and change his clothes. As he finally climbed beneath the covers, he stared up at the ceiling and let out a sigh. Finally sleep overtook his overworked brain.

Irlynn didn't have as much luck falling asleep. She tossed and turned beneath the covers for a while longer. As her subconscious finally took over she saw images spinning around in her mind; the blurred figures of her own parents and the clear ones from Harry's mind. They were twisting and bending, trying to mix together. She let out a groan as she rolled over again and clutched at her pillow.

Little did either Irlynn or Harry know but Dumbledore was sitting in his office, staring at the door in front of him. He couldn't shake the ominous feeling that something was going to happen and soon. He knew it had to do with the stone…but he had employed every safeguard to keep it protected. There was a soft squawk from behind him as Fawkes rustled his feathers. The old wizard looked at the bird and smiled. He needed to let his own mind rest. So he stood up and headed for his own quarters.


	18. Books and Scales

**Books and Scales**

A couple more weeks passed before Irlynn and Harry began to work on finding her mother in earnest. They had gotten caught up in their respective workloads. Harry was also busy with spring Quidditch practices. Wood had gotten more aggressive with the training since they'd come back from Christmas holiday. Presently, Harry was walking back from the pitch with Fred and George.

"Wood's gone a bit nutty," Harry wheezed.

"He's just afraid Slytherin might be training harder," George said.

"We beat them last time we played so he shouldn't worry," Fred added.

"I nearly got killed the last time we played Slytherin," Harry reminded them.

"But you made it through, Harry," the twins said in unison and slapped him on the back before heading off in another direction. Harry reached the castle and dropped his broom off in the dorm before wandering in the direction of the kitchen for a snack. He'd learned recently thanks to Fred and George that the house elves liked to hand out food and were very willing to accommodate any student's needs.

"Thank you," he said a short time later after receiving a plate of food from an elf. He sat at a table and downed the meal quickly. He'd woken up late and had to skip breakfast that morning.

Once he'd finished, he went in search of his friends. He saw Hermione coming out of the library.

"Hermione," he called. She stopped walking and waited for him to catch up.

"Did you do Flitwick's essay yet?" he asked.

"I'm doing it today. And I'm not going to write it for you," she answered, starting to walk again.

"I don't want you to write it. Just…edit it when I finish it," he replied.

"Oh ok fine. Just give it to me when you are done," Hermione said. Harry smiled as he spotted Irlynn. She was talking to a couple of Hufflepuff girls.

"I have to go," he mumbled to Hermione. He headed over towards the Ravenclaw.

"Hi Harry," she said, waving goodbye to the other students.

"Hi…I was wondering…if you wanted to go to the library later," he said.

"Ok…we can now if you want," she responded. With that they headed back in the other direction until they found a secluded table.

"Here are all the papers my parents gave me," Irlynn said, pushing the folders towards him. He opened them and jumped a little. He tried to read them but got lost in the wording.

"I…I don't understand what it says," he finally admitted.

"Me neither. Maybe Madam Pince can help," she sighed and stood up. She went in search of the librarian.

"What can I help you with?" the woman asked.

"We're trying to find a person and we don't understand any of this," Irlynn explained. Madam Pince donned her glasses and looked at the papers in front of Harry.

"Well I'm not a doctor but it looks like this says that the baby up for adoption was born at St Mungo's," the librarian explained.

"Would they know where the mother is?" Irlynn pressed.

"Perhaps but it looks like a while ago. You might want to look in the Dailey Prophet," she suggested.

"Thank you," Harry said and the woman walked away.

"That's a lot of Dailey Prophets to look through…and what are we even looking for?" Irlynn groaned.

"Maybe…maybe we should see if there is anyone with that name that is dead?" Harry suggested. It sounded much more morbid after being said.

"Just…to check," he mumbled.

"It's ok…I think you're right. But where are we going to get that many Dailey Prophets?" she replied.

"We can ask Professor McGonagall," he said and stood up. He sprinted out of the library, leaving Irlynn to gather her things and follow after him. He reached Professor McGonagall's office and waited for his friend to catch up. Once she'd arrived, severely out of breath, Harry knocked.

"Come in," Minerva's voice called. Harry pushed open the door and the pair walked in.

"Mr. Potter, Miss McQuillen, how may I help you?" she asked, showing them to seats across from her.

"We…we were wondering if you could help us with a…project," Irlynn began.

"What type of project?" the professor inquired.

"We're trying to find someone and we wanted to look at the Daily Prophet…but papers that already came out. We thought you might know how to get them," Harry added.

"I can send an owl for you. How far back are you looking?" she answered, reaching for a quill and piece of parchment. The two students shared a look. They hadn't figured that part out yet. In fact they weren't sure how many issues they would need.

"Um…we hadn't figured that out yet," Irlynn admitted. McGonagall sat back in her chair.

"I see. Well why don't I get you're the last five years to begin with," she offered. The pair shared another look.

"Thank you, Professor," they said in unison and stood up.

"Oh…don't let this interfere with your studies," she called. It was really only a half-hearted comment.

Harry and Irlynn walked out of the office feeling pretty satisfied with themselves. They would have to wait a few days before the papers came in but they could start looking when they did. Just as they turned out of the Transfiguration corridor, Ron and Hermione appeared.

"Harry, you've got to come quickly," Hermione said.

"Why?" he asked.

"We think that Hagrid might be willing to talk about…you know," Ron said.

"I will let you go," Irlynn said and started to leave but Harry stopped her.

"No…come with us. We think Hagrid knows something about what was taken from Gringotts and where it's being kept. I overheard him and Dumbledore talking….about something called Fluffy," Harry said in one large breath. Irlynn just nodded her head as they exited the castle and ran down the hill to Hagrid's hut. They reached it and knocked on the large door. Moments later there was a loud 'woof' and Hagrid's large form appeared in the doorway.

"What brings you four by?" he asked, letting them in.

"We just wanted to stop by," Harry answered, taking a seat at the table. There was a pot over the fireplace and something inside of it was crackling and hissing.

"What are you making?" Hermione asked, noting the pot.

"Oh uh…it's nothing," Hagrid lied. None of the four students in front of him believed him and he could tell.

"Oh alright…" he sighed and turned to the pot. The contents seemed to be ready and he picked it up with oven mitts.

"Is that…a dragon egg?" Ron gulped.

"How do you know what kind of egg it is?" Irlynn asked.

"My brother Charlie works with them in Romania," Ron answered. Just then the egg began to shake violently and shards of shell went in all directions as a small creature appeared.

"Oh…isn't he cute," Hagrid gushed. The tiny dragon gave a hiccup of fire, singing the half-giant's beard. Hagrid put it out with the mitt but didn't seem to mind.

"Look…he knows who his Mummy is," he laughed, tickling the creature beneath the chin.

"Hagrid…I didn't think you could keep pets on grounds except for owls," Hermione said.

"Well…Norbert here is a secret. Just between us. He's got nowhere else to go you know…just me," Hagrid said, picking the dragon up and holding it tightly.

"We won't tell anyone," Harry promised.

"Thank you," he said and watched as Norbert hiccupped a ring of smoke.

"Hagrid…what is Fluffy?" Harry blurted. Hagrid looked at him.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" the half-giant asked defensively.

"I…sort of overheard you and Dumbledore talking…" he admitted.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop," he scolded.

"But…Fluffy is my three-headed dog. Very rare you know. Bought him off a dealer in the village…got Norbert here from a stranger in a pub as well," Hagrid answered.

"A three-headed dog?" Hermione gulped.

"Oh he wouldn't hurt a fly, honest. Less you upset him of course. But you just got to know how to calm him…that's all you really need to know for any kind of beast," Hagrid rambled.

"How do you calm him?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"He loves music…puts him right to sleep," Hagrid answered and immediately clapped a hand over hiss mouth.

"I shouldn't have told you that…" he groaned.

"We won't tell anyone," Irlynn said.

"You four better get on out of here before you get in trouble. Go on," he said, shooing them out the front door. The quartet stood and filed out of the hut. As they walked back up to the castle, Harry looked at his friends.

"Well…we know Fluffy is guarding whatever was taken from the vault. And Dumbledore said that Professors are guarding it too somehow…" he began.

"Who do you think is after it?" Irlynn asked.

"I bet it's Snape," Ron interrupted.

"We don't even know what it is that Fluffy is guarding," Harry reminded him.

"So…I just bet it's Snape…whatever it is," Ron countered.

"I've been doing some reading…light reading really before bed and I might have come across something…it's not definite but it would certainly be worth guarding," Hermione interjected.

"What is it?" Ron and Harry asked in unison.

"It's called the sorcerer's stone. It is used to create an elixir that gives immortality," she answered as they reached the front doors of the castle.

"So…what…we need to get it before Snape does?" Irlynn asked.

"I think that's exactly what we need to do," Harry answered.


	19. The Paper Trail

**The Paper Trail**

It was another week before Professor McGonagall received the back issues of the Daily Prophet. She caught Irlynn on her way out of Transfiguration.

"Miss McQuillen, may I see you in my office," Minerva called. Irlynn slowly turned around and followed the Professor into the next room.

"Have I done something, Professor?" Irlynn asked.

"No, no. I wanted to inform you that I received the copies of the Daily Prophet you and Mr. Potter requested," she explained, pointing to the large stack of papers. Irlynn gulped a bit at the size of the stacks.

"Oh. Thank you, Professor. Can Harry and I come by later and pick them up?" the girl asked.

"Certainly," McGonagall stated with a nod.

"Thank you again," Irlynn called and rushed out of the room on her way to Potions. She tried to pay attention as Snape lectured, scrawling notes on the board when he wasn't pacing in front of the class. She was surprised that they weren't making a potion today. She rather liked class when they were able to something other than take notes. When class finally ended, she tossed her books in her bag and rushed by everyone. She found Harry heading for the Great Hall.

"Harry," she called, waving her hand over her head to get his attention.

"Hi, Irlynn," he greeted.

"Professor McGonagall told me she got the papers today. Do you have time today to look through them?" she said, falling into stride with him.

"I have Charms after lunch. And Quidditch practice at seven. But between then I have time," he answered.

"I'll meet you at McGonagall's office. She has all of them there," Irlynn explained.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked once Harry had joined them.

"I'm helping her to look for her Mum…well her birth Mum. She was adopted," Harry answered.

"Oh…that's nice of you. Where are you looking?" Hermione pressed.

"Old Daily Prophets. We decided to look at obituaries first to make sure she's still alive," he added.

"That's a good idea," she agreed.

"It's nice to help someone else…and not focus on the stone so much," he admitted in a hushed tone.

"So when are we going to try and find the stone?" Ron whispered after a large bite of fried chicken.

"I don't know…I mean…" Harry began.

"I don't think Snape has gone anywhere near it…I think we would have heard about it," Hermione interjected before Harry could continue.

"Well whatever happens…I want to help," Ron said.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said with a smile. It certainly nice to have friends willing to stand by him.

"Any time, mate," Ron answered around a mouthful of potato. His gesture earned a headshake from Hermione. He was getting used to it by now…especially since he received similar looks from his younger sister, Ginny, at home.

The trio finished their meal in silence and headed off to Charms. The class seemed to fly by for once and Harry was winding his way through people in the corridor to get to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Good afternoon, Professor," he greeted when he saw the door was open.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. You may take the papers elsewhere if you would like or you may use thee classroom," she informed him.

"Thank you," he said just as Irlynn arrived.

"Do you want to take these into the classroom?" he asked.

"Yes. We can spread things out," she answered and they each picked up a large pile. As best they could the carted them into the next room. To their surprise, Professor McGonagall followed behind them, levitating the rest of the paper. With her kind smile, she left to them to their business.

"Do you want to start with that pile and I'll start with this one?" Irlynn asked.

"Ok…what name are we looking for again?" he replied.

"Lily Evans," she told him and picked up a large stack. She began to flip through pages until she found the obituaries for that week. She took her finger and scanned each column slowly, her eyes lighting up whenever she saw a name starting with an 'L'. Harry did the same, having a harder time finding the desired page at first. He finally got to the right page, tossing the unnecessary pages to the floor to his left.

The pair sat in silence as each scanned their pages. After the fourth of fifth paper, Irlynn began to grow restless. So far she hadn't found anything to indicate her mother had died in 1991. Perhaps that was a good thing. That could mean she was still alive. That small hope kept her focused as the afternoon slowly worn on. Before either of them knew it, McGonagall had returned and knocked lightly on the doorframe.

"I think you two should take a break," she said. Irlynn looked up.

"I'm fine," she said.

"I'm kind of hungry," Harry said.

"Miss McQuillen I believe you should eat something before you continue any further," Minerva said in a motherly tone. Irlynn nodded and set the page down on the desk in front of her.

"How far have you gotten?" Minerva asked as she walked with them down to the Great Hall.

"I just started 1989," Harry answered.

"I'm still in 1990," Irlynn added.

"I trust you will not be doing this all in one night," McGonagall said. It wasn't a question as much as an order.

"No…we're not going to do it all tonight," Irlynn assured her.

With that, Minerva left them to head to their respective tables. Harry ran into Oliver as he was sitting down. He wasn't sure he really wanted to go to practice tonight.

"You ready for practice tonight?" Oliver asked.

"Uh…I don't think I can make it…I have to help a friend," Harry said lamely.

"Harry…we've got a game against Slytherin in a couple weeks. We need to be in prime condition," Oliver said sternly.

"But I promised her I would help her with this. It's really important," harry said.

"And I don't do much at practice anyhow," he added. Wood let out an exasperated huff but nodded his head.

"Alright…but do me a favor and fly a few laps before next practice just too make sure you're up to par," he said.

"Ok," Harry said and turned his attention to his food. Irlynn didn't speak to anyone as she wolfed down her food. She finished in record time and beat Harry back to the classroom. She had gone through two more papers by the time he got back.

"Sorry I took so long," he apologized.

"You don't have to apologize," she said, picking up the next issue.

"I got out of Quidditch practice tonight so we can work as long as you want," he said.

"Great. I want to try and get o 1987," she said. Harry surveyed the piles. They had separated them by year.

"That's a lot of papers," he said.

"I know…but it goes by fast," she said. Harry just nodded. He didn't want too argue with her over this. He didn't want to upset her.

Harry picked up the paper he had left and rescanned the first column to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Several hours later they had gotten through all of 1991, 1990 and 1989. Irlynn was picking up the first issue of January 1988 and moved to 1987 just to make sure they reached their goal. He let out a yawn as he flipped to the page that was becoming so familiar and easy to find. Irlynn stretched her arms out in front of her before looking at her obituary page.

"Have you found anything yet?" harry finally asked. He figured she would have said something if she had but it couldn't hurt to ask. The room had gotten rather quiet and the silence was a little unnerving.

"Not yet. How about you?" Irlynn responded.

"Nothing yet. But that's a good thing, right?" he said.

"Right," she said.

The hours continued to drag on and they managed to get almost all of the way through 1987 when there were footsteps outside the classroom. The light was clearly still on and whoever was out in the corridor saw it. Both Harry and Irlynn heard the footsteps and looked up from the papers.

"Merlin's beard, what time is it?" Harry hissed. Irlynn looked around for a clock.

"It must be after hours," she whispered back. Before either of them could do or say anything more, the door was flung open and Professor Snape appeared.

"And what are you two doing out of bed after hours?" he sneered. Irlynn swallowed and reached for her bag.

"We…we were working and lost track of time, Professor," she said. It was the truth. Harry nodded his head vigorously to corroborate her statement but Snape didn't seem to care. He simply glared at them before motioning with his finger for them to stand up.

"Come with me," he said sharply. Harry and Irlynn looked at each other as they stood and followed the surly professor out of the classroom.


	20. Unicorn Blood

**Unicorn Blood**

Irlynn and Harry followed silently after Snape as he led them down to the dungeons. They reached his office were instructed to take seats. Harry squirmed nervously in the chair. He hadn't yet had detention with Snape and he was not looking forward to it at all. Snape didn't speak for a few minutes. Finally he just disappeared.

"What do you think he's going to do to us?" Harry croaked out.

"I don't know…" Irlynn mumbled. She was more worried about leaving Professor McGonagall's classroom covered in old newspapers. When Professor Snape finally returned again, he was being trailed by Professors McGonagall and Flitwick.

"Severus, would you please explain what this is about?" Minerva asked before she saw the two students sitting in the room.

"I found them out of bed after hours and thought it courteous to notify both of you as their Heads of House," Snape drawled.

"We…lost track of time," Irlynn said, looking at her hands.

"They claim they were working on some sort of project," Snape interjected.

"I know what they were working on," Minerva said sharply before turning to the two students.

"I allowed them use of my classroom," she added.

"That does not negate the fact that they were out of bed after hours," Snape barked. Harry jumped at the professor's tone.

"I understand that. And for that reason, I will be taking ten points from both houses," Minerva said, receiving a confirming nod from Flitwick.

"You may assign them detention as you wish," she said and walked out. Harry could feel the small hairs on the back of his head begin to stand on end as they were left alone.

"You will report tomorrow night at seven sharp to the Forbidden Forest. I believe Hagrid has work to do," Snape said.

"Now get back to bed," he ordered. Harry and Irlynn sprinted from the room, eager to get away from him.

"Detention with Hagrid can't be too bad," Irlynn said as they headed back to the Transfiguration classroom to gather their things.

"Yeah…it could even be fun," Harry agreed. They gathered the papers together and split them into two piles; discard and unsearched.

"I can take the ones we haven't looked through yet. I imagine we can just throw away the ones we've already looked at," Irlynn said as she managed to levitate the unsorted papers.

"Alright. Good night. See you tomorrow," Harry called as they parted ways. Both fell to sleep rather quickly that night. The following day's classes dragged on for both of them. It wasn't that they were really eager to serve detention, but it was time they got to spend with Hagrid and it was generally enjoyable.

Harry sat at dinner, just pushing food around on his plate. Hermione noticed his lack of appetite and silence but decided not to press him. She got the feeling he didn't want to discuss whatever was bothering him. He let out a sigh as the clock in the tower began to chime quarter to seven.

"I have to go," he announced.

"Where to, mate?" Ron asked, still shoveling food into his mouth.

"Snape gave me detention last night for being out past hours," Harry mumbled and stood up. He received sympathetic looks from several of the surrounding Gyrffindors who had overheard his statement.

'Best of luck," Fred and George called.

Harry trudged out of the castle and towards Hagrid's hut. When he got there, Irlynn was waiting. Hagrid was nowhere to be seen but they could hear the loud howls of Fang in the hut.

"I wonder what work Hagrid has to do in the Forest. It's usually off limits to students," Irlynn breathed just as Hagrid's large form ambled towards them.

"Evening you two," Hagrid said.

"Hi,' they replied somberly. It was detention after all.

"Well we better get going before it gets too dark," he said, picking up a crossbow and a sling of arrows. Fang loped along beside him.

"What are we doing, Hagrid?" Harry asked as they headed into the forest.

"Well…there have been a bunch of attacks on unicorns," Hagrid said, his voice starting to choke with emotion.

"Unicorns?" Irlynn repeated.

"Something's been feeding on them. Killing a unicorn is bad enough…but to drink it's blood is to live a half life…a cursed life," Hagrid explained as they wound their way deeper into the woods.

"What would drink unicorn blood?" Harry gasped.

"Something near death I reckon. It gives you temporary life you see," the half-giant explained, stopping them at the sight of a fallen form ahead of them.

"What…is that?" Irlynn asked, pointing to it. They got close enough to the silvery white hide and delicate silver hooves of a unicorn. A long silvery stain pooled beneath its neck.

"That would be a unicorn, poor thing. So innocent and pure," Hagrid sniffled. He bent down and gave its mane a stroke before standing up.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Harry asked.

"Trying to find what's doing this," Hagrid said.

They wandered on some more and Hagrid wandered a little ways off. Irlynn and Harry, accompanied by Fang, wandered on ahead about two yards when a sound caught their attention. It was breaking branches and a pained whine of a unicorn.

"Hagrid," Harry tried to call but he couldn't find his voice.

"Go get Hagrid," he finally managed to get out. Irlynn took off in the opposite direction, not even thinking about the fact that she was leaving her friend alone to face whatever was attacking the unicorn. Harry inched forward until he came upon a hooded figure, bent over the slain body of another unicorn. The figure lifted its head just enough to show the silvery substance on its lips. Harry tried to back up but soon found himself lying on the forest floor.

The figure caught sight of Harry in his entirety and lost interest in the fallen creature. It began to swish and squirm through the air towards him. Harry could feel the fear radiating from every pour in his body as the creature advanced on him. He squeezed his eyes just as the creature was upon him but nothing happened. There was a loud nay and hoof beats. He chanced a look to see a large beast, half horse and half man shooing the creature into the foggy depths of the forest. The centaur turned and offered his hand down to Harry. The boy took it and stood up. Just then Hagrid and Irlynn appeared.

"Are you ok?" Irlynn asked, rushing to Harry's side.

"I'm ok," Harry assured her.

"Thank you, Firenze," Hagrid said, addressing the centaur. He merely nodded his head in the other man's direction.

"It is not a safe place here for you Harry Potter…or anyone," Firenze said. Hagrid let out a breath as he ushered the two students closer to him.

"Thank you for saving me," Harry called.

"The stars are watching out for you," the centaur replied as the three wizards walked away.

They made their way out of the forest and both students were glad when they were free of the constricting tree branches and underbrush. When they reached the castle, Hagrid bid them good night.

"Are you sure you're ok. What was that thing?" Irlynn pressed.

"I'm ok. I don't know what that thing was…but it was definitely feeding on a unicorn…what if…what if it was Snape…maybe he's dying?" Harry rambled.

"He looks pretty healthy to me," Irlynn commented just as he walked by, glaring at them in his usual manner.

"Then what else could it have been?" Harry hissed.

"Maybe Snape is trying to get the stone to save the thing that attacked you?" she offered.

"Maybe," he sighed as they stopped in the Entrance Hall.

"I think I'm going to turn in. I don't want to be caught out of bed after hours again," he said.

"Ok…maybe we should try to look at the papers during the day in a place with more light," she offered.

"Alright. I have to do laps tomorrow before Quidditch practice. Wood will kill me if I skip again. We have a game against Slytherin soon," he said. Irlynn gave him a smile.

"Ok. We can look at it next week," she said and they parted ways for the night. Harry reached the Common Room to find a couple of seventh years studying but that was it. However when he walked into the boys' dorm he found Ron still awake.

"How was detention?" Ron asked.

"Um…scary. Something tried to attack me," Harry said and went to change into his nightclothes.

"Snape attacked you?" Ron gasped when Harry reappeared.

"No…not Snape," Harry retorted.

"Just…some creature that's been killing unicorns and feeding on their blood," Harry sighed and climbed into bed. Ron shook his head at his friend's explanation. He would ask about it more in the morning. Tonight, Harry was glad to be going to bed early. He was going to need all the sleep he could get.


	21. I'll Fly Away

**I'll Fly Away**

That coming weekend, Harry found himself under the constant watch of Oliver Wood. Wood seemed to be going crazy; working the team to exhaustion so they could beat Slytherin without breaking a sweat.

"Wood, come on. We've been doing this for hours," Katie Bell complained.

"We need to be ready," Oliver snapped.

"Oliver, we're ready. We've been training like crazy all week," Angelina interjected.

After several more complaints from the girls, Wood let them go. Harry heaved a sigh as he dismounted from his broom. His legs ached a little from sitting on the broom for so long. So he, along with the rest of the team, hobbled back up to the castle. He had just enough time to get back to the Common Room and sit down before Hermione and Ron accosted him.

"You alright, mate? You look a little pale," Ron muttered.

"Just tired from practice. Wood has been really tough on us lately," Harry answered.

"Well we've been thinking and we think we need to try and find the stone soon before Snape gets to it," Hermione said.

"Can we do it after we play Slytherin?" Harry yawned.

"I think we're running out of time," she protested.

"We'll look for it soon," he mumbled and stood up. Without another word, he climbed the stairs to the boys' dorm for a shower.

"I thought he would have wanted to find it," Hermione huffed.

"Maybe he'll be thinking clearer after a shower," Ron suggested.

In the Ravenclaw Common Room, Irlynn was sitting, penning a letter to her parents. She hadn't written them but once or twice since she'd come back from holiday. She set her quill down and reread what she had written.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I hope you've been well. Things here have been very busy and hectic. I've been spending more time with Harry lately. He's a really nice boy, you'd like him, Mum. But don't' worry…I don't like him in that way._

_I've had detention once. It wasn't too bad. Harry's been helping me with something and we lost track of time, staying up past hours. He's helping me look through old obituaries in the Wizarding paper. I'm looking for my birth mother. It would be sort of silly to look for her if she's dead._

Satisfied with it, she tacked on a short ending paragraph and signed it.

_Well I will write again soon, I promise. I have a bunch of work to get done right now. Lots of love to both of you and I can't wait to come home for summer._

_Love,_

_Irlynn_

She let the ink dry on the parchment. She didn't notice Luna sit down next to her until the blond tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh hi, Luna," Irlynn greeted.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just writing a letter t my parents. I haven't done it in a while," Irlynn replied.

"That's nice. Have you done the Charms essay yet?" she said, her voice still managing to maintain that dreamy quality.

"I did most of it," the other girl replied.

"Can you help me with it?" Luna asked.

"Ok," Irlynn agreed.

The girls spent the next hour or so working on Luna's essay. Harry and company spent much of their afternoon as well working on schoolwork. By the time dinner rolled around, all of them were ready for a break. They met up in the Great Hall.

"How was Quidditch practice?" Irlynn asked Harry, standing next to the bench he was sitting on.

"It was long and tiring. But I think Oliver isn't going to push us so much," Harry answered.

"Good. I just sent off a letter to my parents," she informed him.

"Did you tell them about the newspapers?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I think they should know. Oh, I asked Professor McGonagall to order back another five years. She said they came in yesterday. I know we haven't finished with the first batch but since I was born in 1980, we don't have to look back any farther," she rambled.

"Maybe we can ask Ron and Hermione to help us look? It would go faster," Harry suggested.

"Sure," she said, tapping Hermione on the shoulder. Hermione turned around.

"Would you and Ron want to help us look through old newspaper to see if my birth Mum is dead?" she asked bluntly.

"Ok. Sure. It doesn't too difficult," Hermione agreed.

"And I'm sure Ronald would love to help," she added. Ron was oblivious to the conversation. He had already dug into a plate of steak and kidney pie and a chicken leg.

"Thank you so much. It's been going rather slow with just Harry and I," Irlynn said.

"Whenever you want to do it, just let me know," Hermione said.

"Well I'll see you all later," she called and headed for her own table. Harry turned to Hermione and gave her a grin.

"Thanks for saying you'll help. She really appreciates it," he told her.

"Well more people will always make the work go faster," Hermione said and turned to her own food.

An hour later, the trio was lounging in the Common Room, doing nothing. There was really nothing to do. Ron let out a yawn and Hermione closed her book.

"I think we should go visit Hagrid. We haven't seen him in a while," Hermione suggested.

"I like that idea," Harry agreed.

"I'll meet you there. I'm going to see if Irlynn wants to come with us," he added and went t grab his cloak.

"Come on, Ronald. Wake up," Hermione muttered, nudging the redhead in the ribs.

"What?" he asked, looking around in confusion.

"We're going to see Hagrid," she informed him. He nodded hiss head and got up to go in search of his own cloak. Some ten minutes later the four of them met up in front of Hagrid's hut. Harry reached up and knocked on the large door. At first there was no response. He knocked again and this time he heard footsteps inside. The door swung open to reveal a puffy eyed Hagrid.

"Hagrid, what's wrong/" Irlynn asked.

"It…it's Norbert," he hiccupped, ushering them inside. They looked around but the dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Harry asked. Hagrid sunk down into his chair and sobbed some more, blowing his nose on a very damp handkerchief from his pocket.

"Dumbledore…he told me that I couldn't keep a dragon on the grounds…wasn't safe for the students," Hagrid began, trying to compose himself.

"So where did he send Norbert?" Ron asked.

"He…he sent him off to live with a colony in Romania to be with other Norwegian Ridgebacks," Hagrid choked out.

"But that's not so bad. He'll be with his own kind. And if he's going to Romania then Charlie will take good care of him,' Ron assured him.

"But…what if he doesn't get along with the others. What if they don't like him?" Hagrid sniffled.

"I'm sure they'll get along just fine," Hermione said, patting his large hand.

"So sorry to be all weepy. What are you all doing?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"We just wanted come for a visit, to see how you were. Have you caught whatever has been attacking the unicorns?" Harry replied.

"Unfortunately, not yet. We've been trying to keep the herd together. Dumbledore's even cast a few protection charms around their grazing grounds but one or two still go missing every couple of days," Harry said, shaking his head in disgust.

"You sound like you need a pick me up," Irlynn said with a smile.

"Thank you, Irlynn. I'll be ok. I've got Fang here to keep me company," Hagrid said. Fang looked up at his name being mentioned.

"Yeah we're talking about you dozy dog," Hagrid laughed, patting the hound's massive flank.

"It's getting dark. We should probably head in," Hermione said.

"Don't want to get in trouble again," Harry sighed and stood up.

After exchanging goodbyes with Hagrid, the quartet walked back up to the castle. They stopped at the Gryffindor Tower entrance. The Fat Lady wasn't in her portrait.

"I wonder where she went," Irlynn murmured. She was still not entirely used to the moving pictures and paintings of the Wizarding World.

"Does she wander off a lot?" she added.

"No. It must be important," Hermione replied.

"Are you all free tomorrow to look at papers?" she asked after a minute or two of silence.

"I believe I am," Hermione said just as the Fat Lady came back into her portrait.

"Wonderful. We can set up in the library if you want to. I have all of the papers," Irlynn said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow. Have a good night," Harry called. She waved back and the three Gryffindors climbed through the portrait hole.

As early morning approached, Irlynn found herself still awake in her bed. For some reason she couldn't fall asleep. She desperately wanted to but her mind refused to quiet. She kept thinking that somehow she was getting closer to finding an answer to her question. With a long sigh, she rolled over and closed her eyes.


	22. And the Trail Ran Cold

**And the Trail Ran Cold**

The following afternoon Harry, Ron, Hermione and Irlynn met in the library. Hermione's eyes bulged slightly at the stacks of newspapers sitting in several tables that had been pushed together. Ron's jaw dropped when he caught sight of everything.

"That's…a lot of papers," he murmured.

"It goes fast once you get used to it," Harry said and picked up the pile he'd been working on the last.

"Just…um pick a pile," Irlynn told the other two as she too sat down and began to look.

"What are we doing again?" Hermione asked.

"Looking at the obituary pages for the name Lily Evans," Irlynn answered, flipping to the page in her paper. Hermione gave a small nod and sat down, pulling a stack towards her.

They fell into silence rather quickly as each got into a groove, papers landing on the floor in record speeds. After a while, Irlynn looked up and stretched. Several older students were giving them strange looks as they passed by but no one said anything. Behind her, she heard a sigh and looked over her should to see Hermione setting her quill down.

"It gets tiring after a while," she said.

"Yeah…I think we should take a break…maybe go down to the kitchens for a snack," Irlynn suggested. Surprisingly, the mention of food did not deter either Harry or Ron from their task. So the two girls headed down without them.

"So what made you want to look for your birth Mum?" Hermione asked they walked.

"Over Christmas holiday, my parents told me I was adopted. I just…I want to know if she's still alive. Maybe find her and ask her why she gave me up," Irlynn answered.

"I'm sure she had a good reason," Hermione said.

"That's what my Mum and Dad said too," Irlynn said with a small half smile. They reached the kitchen and looked around.

"What do you suppose the boys want to eat?" Irlynn mumbled.

"Just get a little of everything. Ronald will just eat whatever is in front of him," Hermione snickered.

"Excuse me. Could we get a couple plates?" Irlynn called, catching the attention of a house elf.

"Yes Miss," he said and bowed his head before scurrying off.

Fifteen minutes later the girls snuck back into the library with four plates of food and set them down in the middle of the tables. The smell drew Ron from his task.

"Why didn't you say you were getting food?" he asked, reaching for a plate.

"Find anything?" Irlynn asked, ignoring his question.

"Not yet," Ron answered with a mouthful of food.

"Nothing in my pile either," Harry answered, stealing a cauldron cake off of a nearby plate.

"Well…isn't that a good thing?" Hermione asked as she sat down again, picking up her quill.

"I suppose. It means she didn't die in any of the years we've looked at so far," Irlynn mumbled.

"What year are you two looking at?" Hermione demanded of Harry and Ron.

"Uh…1984," Ron answered.

"I've got the end of 1983," Harry answered.

"I think I'll look at 1982 then," Irlynn said, pulling that stack towards her.

"I'll look through 1981," Hermione sighed ad picked up the top paper on that stack. She flipped through to the pages to find the obituaries for the first date in January.

Once more the quartet fell into silence as they searched through their respective years. Harry had to kick Ron in the shin to wake him up. Ron gave a grunt and rubbed at hiss eyes.

"I can't see straight," he complained. Hermione looked up at the clock above his head and sighed.

"It's almost nine. We have potions early tomorrow," she said and stood up. Ron followed suit.

"Thank you so much for your help," Irlynn said.

"I finished January through March of 1981," Hermione added as she tried to organize the discarded papers.

"I finished 1984," Ron added and the two headed out of the library.

"I'm almost done with 1983," Harry told Irlynn.

"Ok. Do you think you could finish '82 and I'll pick up on '81?" Irlynn asked, rubbing at her eyes.

"Sure," Harry agreed and they rearranged piles.

"What are you going to do if she's still alive?" Harry blurted some time later. He'd moved on to the second half of 1982 by then.

"I'm not sure. I mean….what if she doesn't know who I am?" Irlynn answered, tossing the last paper in September 1981 to the ground.

"I think she would want to know you," he mumbled more to himself. Irlynn blushed a little at his comment.

"Thanks, Harry," she said and picked up the October 1st paper.

"Well there's nothing in here. Do you want me to take 1980?" he asked.

"Sure. I mean Ii was born in 1980…but maybe she died after she had me?" the girl muttered. Harry just picked up the pile and started looking through it.

It was almost ten o'clock when Harry set the last paper. He hadn't noticed that Irlynn was just staring at one page and had been doing so for the last fifteen minutes.

"You find something" he asked, finally taking note of her eyes glued to page.

"I'm not sure," she murmured. She shifted the page to show him.

"There is someone name Lily on here…but the last name isn't Evans," she said, pointing to the name. It jumped out at Harry and he had to catch hiss breath. It read 'Lily Potter'. He had to swallow a couple times before he could make his vocal cords work properly.

"That….that's my Mum," he choked out. Irlynn's eyes grew large as well.

"I…I'm really sorry," she said.

"It's ok. You didn't know," he told her.

"I…didn't find anything in 1980," he muttered, trying to fill the awkward silence that had engulfed them.

"So that means she could still be alive," Irlynn said, trying to sound hopeful.

Neither of them heard the footsteps that approached them until a voice spoke.

"Mr. Potter, Miss McQuillen," Professor McGonagall called. The two first years looked up and both glanced at the clock. It was a little after ten and both let out a groan.

'We're sorry, Professor," Irlynn said.

"I think it will be alright. You're not out too late," Minerva said, sitting down across from them, having to push a couple papers out of the way.

"Thank you," Harry said. He didn't need detention again especially with the Quidditch game coming up so quickly.

"Did you find anything?" the Gryffindor Head of House asked.

"Not exactly. We found…Harry's Mum and Dad," Irlynn muttered.

"But not the person we were looking for," Harry added. Minerva gave Harry a sympathetic look.

"Well…who were you looking for?" Minerva asked. Neither student gave an answer at first. It wasn't that they didn't trust McGonagall…they were just unsure of whether their findings were a good thing or not.

"Well...we were looking for a Lily Evans," Irlynn finally said.

"And my Mum's name was the only name that even resembled that one," Harry added. Minerva looked between the two children and had to take a couple deep breaths to keep her composure. Luckily, neither Harry nor Irlynn noticed the professor's momentary lapse of breathing.

"Why were you looking for Lily Evans?" the professor pressed.

"She…is my birth Mum," Irlynn answered.

"I think you two need to com with me," she said and stood up abruptly.

"What's wrong Professor?" Irlynn asked, starting to gather paper.

"Leave the papers," Minerva ordered. Madam Pince had overheard the command and also fixed the woman with an unsure look.

"I'll…take care of them," Madam Pince said. Harry and Irlynn silently followed McGonagall to her office.

"Please sit down," she said. They dutifully took seats and watched as Minerva rushed from the room. Irlynn leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear even though they were alone.

"Do you notice whenever we do something…Professor's do that…they just disappear," she whispered. Harry just nodded.

Minerva navigated the corridors as quickly as her legs would allow and reached the stone gargoyle out of breath. She collected herself and gave the password, climbing the spiral staircase until she reached the door at the top. She knocked and walked in. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, reading over some papers.

"How can I help you, my dear?" he asked, looking up to see McGonagall standing there.

"Albus…are you aware of what Mr. Potter and Miss McQuillen have been doing?" she asked.

"No. I am not. Is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked, that trademark twinkle in his blue gaze.

"They were looking through old newspapers, looking to see if Miss McQuillen's birth mother had died," Minerva said.

"I see," Dumbledore began but Minerva cut him off.

"They were looking for Lily Evans," she interrupted. Albus just stared at her for a moment before getting up and moving to a shelf near the doorway. He opened it and began to flip through. Minerva took over, knowing its organization better than he did.

"When is Miss McQuillen's birth date?" he asked. Minerva found it and looked up.

'Thirty-first of July, 1980," she replied.


	23. In Search of the Stone

**In Search of the Stone**

While McGonagall was still in Dumbledore's office, Hermione and Ron were in search of harry and Irlynn. They'd seen Snape wandering towards the corridor that was off limits. They finally found them in McGonagall's office.

"What are you two doing?" Harry asked.

"Are you in trouble for being out after hours?" Ron asked.

"No…McGonagall just told us to come here," Irlynn answered.

"Well…I think Snape is going after the stone. We saw him going down the corridor that is off limits," Hermione said.

"We can't wait, Harry. We have to go now," she added.

"Ok…" Harry said and stood up. Irlynn followed suit and the four of them snuck off in the direction of the off limits corridor. They looked around but didn't see anything or anyone.

"I hear something," Irlynn whispered, pointing too a door to their left. They pulled it open and heard the melodic sounds of a harp playing. They look around the room to see a very large, three headed dog.

"I'm guessing that is Fluffy," Harry hissed. The dog's three heads were all snoring and drooling loudly. Ron grimaced at the large teeth that protruded on one of the mouths.

"Ok…well he's asleep…now what do we do?" Ron asked. Hermione looked down to see a metal ring beneath one of the paws.

"Do you see that?" she asked. The other three looked down and nodded.

"Help me move the paw," she whispered and together, she and Irlynn moved it to uncover a trap door. Harry reached down and managed to pull it open. The expanse below was dark and ominous.

"I'll go down first…you follow me," he said, taking a deep breath.

"Be careful," Irlynn said. With a deep breath, Harry jumped down through the hole. Just as Hermione was about to jump she looked around.

"Is it just me, or is it quiet in here," she whispered.

"The harp stopped playing," Irlynn gulped. Ron looked up and was meet face to face with three very awake heads of Fluffy.

"Jump!" he said and all three dove through the hole. When they opened their eyes, they realized that they had been caught by a large plant like thing.

"Everyone ok?" harry called.

"Yeah…lucky this plant was here to catch us," Ron said. No sooner had the words passed through his lips the plant's vines began to wrap themselves around the four students.

"What's happening/" Harry croaked as one wrapped around his waist.

"It's Devil's Snare," Hermione said, trying to think.

"Do you know how to make it stop?" Ron asked, his voice unnaturally high.

"I think I remember Professor Sprout saying something…if you don't move it let's go," Irlynn offered. She took a deep breath and tried to sit as still as she could. As if reading her mind, the plant uncoiled itself and she disappeared through the bottom. Hermione followed suit shortly afterwards.

"Where did they go?" Ron gulped.

"We're fine. Just relax and it will let you go," Irlynn shouted up to them.

"Easy for you to say," Ron muttered.

"Just concentrate," Hermione called. Harry tried to slow his breathing down and keep it even. Unfortunately he felt an itch on his leg and couldn't keep from scratching it. The fine around his waist constricted even more. He tried to keep his body still and like the girls he fell through the plant.

"Harry!" Ron yelled and the vines wrapped around him even more.

"He's not going to calm down is he," Irlynn said.

"Oh…what else did we learn about Devil's Snare," Hermione groaned, trying to think.

"Something about light…it's lots of fun but not in the sun 's he muttered to herself.

"Sunlight…it hate's sunlight," she exclaimed. She pulled her wand out and pointed it upwards.

"Solaris," she chanted and the vines cringed. Ron fell to the ground next to him.

"Good thing I relaxed," Ron coughed and stood up.

"Good thing Irlynn and Hermione pay attention in Herbology," Harry replied.

The four students looked around the small room and found another door. They moved towards and harry reached out. It was unlocked and they slowly moved inside. They were greeted with a strange flapping sound.

"Are those…birds?" Irlynn asked, looking up and pointing a finger at the strange winged objects moving above their heads.

"I don't know…they don't look like any birds I've ever seen," Harry answered. Ron had spotted the door that was the exit and was tugging on the handle. It was locked.

"Alohamora," he said but nothing happened. Only Hermione seemed to notice his effort.

"It was worth a try," she said.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"You know…I think they're keys…not birds," Hermione said after she looked at the objects a little more.

"Great…now all we have to do is find the one that opens the door," Ron grumbled.

'Look…there's a broom," Irlynn commented. Harry saw it and picked it up.

"You really think Snape could fly on that thing?" Ron laughed.

"I guess…it's worth a shot," he said and mounted the broom.

"It's probably an old and rusty key," Hermione said as he slowly rose in the air.

"Right," he said mostly to himself and began to fly around near the ceiling. The keys began to dive bomb him. He had to swat them away from his face to keep from getting cut. It only worked to a small degree.

"Harry there it is…to your left!" Hermione yelled excitedly. He looked and spotted it. The key was old and rusty like the door and one of it's wings was bent and broken. He leaned forward on the broom handle, his hand outstretched. He caught it easily and flew back down to the floor.

"Here," he said and handed it to Irlynn. She shoved the key into the lock and the door opened. All flour rushed through and slammed the door shut before the keys could escape. They could hear the keys colliding with the now locked door.

"That was close," Ron heaved a sigh. They now had time to look around their latest surroundings.

"Is this…a graveyard/" Irlynn rasped.

"No…look…" Ron answered, pointing to the squares on the floor.

"It's a chessboard," he stated.

"I didn't know chess was…interactive," Irlynn gulped.

"I'm rubbish at it…just so you know," she added.

"Come on…we can do this," Ron assured them. He pointed them to open squares on the board. Irlynn looked across the board at the other piece and cringed. Ron climbed atop a knight and began giving orders. She jumped in horror as a pawn was sliced in half.

"Are you sure we have to do this/" she called to Harry.

"If Snape could do this…so can we. Just…don't move unless Ron tells you," he responded. Irlynn nodded and watched as one of their pieced took out a pawn on the other side.

The game wore on in this fashion until Ron let out a lout gulp.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I…I can put their king in check…but the Queen will take me on their next move," Ron answered.

"No…you can't," she called, looking horrified.

"I have to. We can't get across the board if we don't win," Ron answered. With that he moved his piece to the designated square. Just like he'd said, the Queen on the other side cut him down with a swift motion. Ron fell to the board, motionless.

"Oh God," Irlynn rasped, starting to move towards him.

"No you have to stay there. We're still in play," Harry told her. She just nodded and turned back to face the other side. Harry looked around the at the rest of the pieces on the board.

"I think…I can make the move that wins the game," he told the girls.

"Hurry," Hermione said. Harry took a breath and moved.

"Check mate," he aid nervously. The Queen dropped her sword and crumbled to the ground.

"We did it," Irlynn said, rushing to Ron's side.

"You two need to get Ron to the Infirmary and find Dumbledore. He should know about this," harry said.

"What about you?" Irlynnn asked as she and Hermione managed to get Ron on his feet. He was barely conscious.

"I have to go on…I don't want you two getting hurt," Harry said.

"But…Snape has a lot of power…he knows a lot of spells," Irlynn protested.

"I have to try," Harry rebutted. With a somber look, the girls began to move back towards the room of keys.

"Let's just hope we can get out of here," Hermione grumbled. Harry watched them walk away and turned to the last doorway. He couldn't explain why but he knew that the room beyond this was the end. The stone was in the next room. He pushed the door open and slowly walked down the steps. As he moved farther into the room he could feel the center of his forehead, the scar he'd born since he was an infant began to ache intensely. He gave a small groan and rubbed at it until he reached the final step. The figure standing there in the center of the room was not who he had expected to find.

"You?" he coughed out.


	24. To Save the Stone

**To Save the Stone**

The figure turned around to reveal not Professor Snape but Professor Quirrel. He gave Harry a sadistic smile, making Harry back up a pace or two.

"Yes. Not who you were expecting," the professor asked.

"But…I thought…Snape…" Harry babbled.

"Yes…he tried everything he could to stop me," Quirrel hissed.

"Even muttering his little counter curses during the Quidditch match…I would have succeeded if his robes hadn't caught fire," he spat.

"But you see…who would ever suspect p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrel?" he said, adopting the lisp he'd used for so long. Harry could still feel the aching in his scar. It wasn't intense since Quirrel turned around but it was still bothersome. It was then that Harry noticed the mirror was standing not far from him. So that was where Dumbledore had put it.

"Bring the boy to me," a voice rasped. Harry looked around to find the source but no one else was there.

"Come here," Quirrel demanded. Despite his better judgment, Harry felt his legs moving forward until he was standing next to Quirrel.

"I can see it…I can see myself holding the stone…but I cannot get it," he told the boy. Harry felt a shiver run up his spine.

"I…I don't know how," Harry mumbled.

"Let me see him," the voice hissed.

"Master…you are weak still…" Quirrel protested.

"I am strong enough for this," the voice ordered. Quirrel took a step back and slowly began to unwind the fabric of the turban. The smell was even more unpleasant than usual and Harry cringed when the fabric fell away, revealing a face on the back of Quirrel's head. Something deep down in Harry knew who it was…what it was.

'Harry Potter," Voldemort spoke with a grin.

"Look in the mirror," the second head ordered of the boy. Harry could feel the pain in his head growing stronger as Voldemort looked at him. Harry slowly turned towards the mirror. He saw his reflection but unlike the other times he'd seen the mirror, his parents did not appear. Instead he saw himself holding a red colored stone. He slid it into his pocket and smiled. The real Harry felt the bulge in his pocket and did his best to hide his surprise.

"What do you see?" Quirrel asked.

"Um…I see…myself…holding the house cup. Gryffindor has won. Lots of people are cheering," Harry lied, trying to make it sound convincing. He didn't look away from the mirror so he hoped Quirrel bought his lie.

"He's lying!" Voldemort screamed, making Harry's head pulsate wildly. Harry tried to sprint towards the exit but fire sprung up, blocking his way.

"Give me the stone, Harry," Voldemort rasped out.

"Never," Harry shouted.

Far from the room, Hermione and Irlynn were supporting a semi-conscious Ron. They'd made it back to the main corridor and were on their way to the Hospital Wing. On their way they were intercepted by Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Minerva demanded.

"Harry…he's down in a room…someone is after the stone," Hermione answered, trying to support Ron's weight.

"He told us to leave," Irlynn added, seeing the question burning in McGonagall's eyes.

"Come on. Let's get Mr. Weasley to the Hospital Wing," she said, helping the girls to support him. Dumbledore watched them go and just as he turned around, was met by Snape.

"Quirrel is after the stone," Severus hissed.

"I know that, Severus. Thank you. Let us both hope that Mr. Potter can outwit him," Albus said.

"You trust an eleven-year-old boy to defeat a grown wizard?" Snape roared.

"I have faith in him, Severus," Dumbledore replied. Snape just gave a scowl but rushed off in another direction.

Back down in the room, Harry was still trying to inch away from Quirrel. Voldemort had ordered him to get Harry. Harry stumbled over his own feet and landed hard on his wrist. He could feel it break. Quirrel bent down and wrapped a hand around Harry's throat. Harry choked, trying to get air to his lungs but it was becoming increasingly more difficult until he reached up with his good hand and pried the professor's hand away. In shock, Quirrel jumped back and watched his hand turned to dust.

"What…what is happening?" he croaked out. Harry stared in fear at what he had done. How had he done that? He didn't mean to do anything like that. He just wanted Quirrel to stop choking him.

"Harry…join me…just give me the stone and everything will be alright. Don't you want that?" Voldemort's voice asked. Harry's eyes caught sight of the mirror as his parents' images appeared.

"With the stone…we can bring back your parents," he continued.

"No!" Harry shouted, trying to get up and run for the stairs again.

"Stop him!" Voldemort roared. Reluctantly, Quirrel gave chase but Harry was ready for him this time. He caught the Professor with his good hand and pressed his hand against the man's face. Quirrel let out a pained cry as his entire body began to turn to stone. Harry took that as his cue to run for it. He heard the man's pained sobs and wails as he turned to dust. Then it all went silent except for the roar of the flames that surrounded him. Then in a sudden burst, as if a window had been opened on a windy day, a gust knocked Harry down. He opened his eyes just enough to see Voldemort's spirit flying over him and out of the room. Before Harry lost consciousness he caught sight of the stone, glittering blood red in the flames.

After making sure Hermione, Ron and Irlynn were alright, Dumbledore, accompanied by Snape, made their way down to the room. Snape quickly put out the fire and Albus rushed to Harry's side.

"He's alive," he breathed.

"I do not believe we can say the same for Quirrel," Snape sneered, pointing to the pile of dusty clothes. Harry gave a groan as Dumbledore picked him up.

"Severus, would you be so kind as to take him to the Hospital Wing?" Dumbledore asked. With a grunt and scowl, Snape took Harry's body and carried him out of the room. Dumbledore bent down and picked up the stone, sticking it in his pocket. He knew that Harry would have questions when he awoke and Albus certainly had questions of his own. Solemnly, he made his way back to his office. He knew Poppy would let him know when Harry was awake and well enough to talk. Severus arrived at the Hospital Wing and his entrance received gasps from both Hermione and Irlynn.

"Is he ok?" Irlynn begged as Snape laid Harry down on a bed.

"He will survive," Snape said, sounding unhappy about the prospect. Minerva caught his tone and gave him a disapproving look.

"You two should return to your dormitories. I believe Mr. Weasley will be joining you in the morning," Minerva said.

"Are you sure that Harry is ok? I mean he looks really pale and he's not breathing well," Irlynn pressed.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will take care of him," McGonagall assured the girl. So together, Hermione and Irlynn walked away. Minerva looked to Severus and shook her head.

"IS there something you would like to say, Minerva?" h e asked.

"You didn't have to sound so upset about Harry surviving," she scolded.

"The boy was foolish…thinking he could take on a grown wizard. He barely pays attention in class. It's a wonder he knows anything," Snape drawled.

"He obviously learned something," she quipped. She looked at him and gave him a glare of her own.

"You will not take points from him or his friends. What they did tonight deserves a reward. Not punishment," she said before he could say anything more.

"I said nothing," he muttered. They stayed silent for a moment or two before she spoke again.

"Where is Quirrel?" she asked.

"No longer with us," Severus replied and walked away. Moments later, Irlynn stuck her head back through the doorway.

"Do you still need to talk to Harry and I?" she asked.

"When he is well enough," she said. Irlynn nodded and waked away again. She caught up with Hermione and they walked together.

"That was scary. I wonder what happened," Hermione breathed.

"I bet Harry will tell us when he wakes up," Irlynn said. Hermione just nodded her head in agreement.

"I could sleep for a day," Irlynn yawned. They parted at the Ravenclaw Tower entrance and both girls promptly collapsed in bed.

High above them, Dumbledore stood before a dying fire. He'd just had a discussion with a close friend, Nicholas Flammel.

"I wish it could have ended differently," Albus mumbled as he set the stone on his desk. With a flourish of his wand, the stone smashed into thousands of grain sized pieces. She swept them up and tossed them in the fire. Nicolas would certainly have to get his affairs in order in the next few months but it was safer if the stone was no longer in existence. It would deter Voldemort from regaining what he had lost. But for now, Harry, and the Wizarding World, would be safe again.


	25. Recovery

**Recovery**

The following morning, Ron was released and he met Hermione and Irlynn for breakfast in the kitchens. None of them spoke while they ate. Even the elves seemed to be quieter today.

"How is Harry?" the girls asked.

"Dunno. They wouldn't let me see him," Ron answered.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well when you checked the King, the Queen took you down. You got knocked out. And Harry went on. He told us to bring you back to the Hospital Wing and to find Dumbledore," Hermione answered.

"We don't know what happened after that," Irlynn added.

"Blimey," Ron mumbled.

"I really hope he is ok. He looked really pale last night," Irlynn murmured.

"I don't want to go to classes today," Ron muttered.

"I don't either," Hermione agreed. Both Ron and Irlynn stared at her in shock.

"But we have final examinations next week," she sighed.

"For a minute I thought you weren't the real Hermione Granger," Ron teased.

"Very funny," she said with a small smile. After they finished their food, they headed in opposite directions for class. None of them could pay much attention and it seemed the professors, even Snape, were going easy on them today. They were on their way to check on Harry when Oliver approached them.

"Have you seen Harry?" Oliver asked.

"He's in the Hospital Wing. We're on our way to see him," Irlynn answered.

"Bloody hell. What happened?" he groaned.

"We don't really know. But I'm sure he'll be well enough to play against Slytherin this weekend," Hermione answered and ushered her friends onwards. Oliver watched them go and grumbled to himself as he continued on his way. They reached the Hospital Wing to find that there were lots of boxes and cards surrounding Harry's bed. Madam Pomfrey caught them before they could get much closer.

"He's still resting. He can't have visitors right now," she told them.

"How much longer until he can?" Irlynn asked.

"Another day or so," she replied.

"I hope he doesn't fail his final exams," Hermione breathed as they walked out of the room. Ron just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Little did any of them but Dumbledore was permitted to see Harry that afternoon.

Harry woke up to see the Headmaster sitting next to his bed. He didn't say anything at first, unsure if what he was seeing what real or not.

"Ah, Harry you're awake," Dumbledore remarked.

"What day is it?" Harry asked, his throat scratchy.

"You've been asleep for awhile," Dumbledore answered. Before Harry could say anything, Madam Pomfrey appeared.

"Please keep it brief, Headmaster. He needs his rest," she said.

"Of course Poppy," Albus assured her. With a nod she disappeared.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked.

"Tired. I…the stone…did…" he rambled, the thought in his head not coming out properly.

"Voldemort did not get it Harry. You did well," Dumbledore assured him.

"And Professor Quirrel…how…why did that happen?" Harry asked.

"He shared a body with Voldemort. Voldemort cannot stand to touch you and thus neither could Professor Quirrel," Dumbledore began.

"You see, Harry. The night your parents died, your mother gave you a very special protection," he said. Harry's hand flew to his scar.

"No…not that," he said.

"When she died, she sacrificed herself to save you. It was that sacrifice…that love that saved you that night," the headmaster finished.

"Now of course…what happened between you and Professor Quirrel is a secret…so naturally the entire school knows," he added with a chuckle. Harry looked around at all of the gifts and cards.

"Where are Ron and Hermione and Irlynn. Are they alright?" Harry asked.

"Your friends are all fine. Mr. Weasley was released this morning. I believe they tried to see you this afternoon," Dumbledore answered.

"When can I leave? And what about the Quidditch match this weekend?" Harry asked, beginning to panic. He knew Oliver would be mad if he couldn't play.

"That is up to Madam Pomfrey but I suspect you will be fine to play this weekend," Dumbledore assured him. With that, Dumbledore stood up and began to leave.

":Oh…Professor Dumbledore," Harry called.

"Yes, Harry?" he said, looking over his shoulder.

"Does Professor McGonagall still need to talk to Irlynn and I?" he asked.

"When you are well enough to leave," Dumbledore answered. Harry nodded and with that, lay back on his pillow and drifted back to sleep.

He slept all the way through dinner and into the next morning. When he awoke, Madam Pomfrey was standing over his bed. He struggled to sit up and find his glasses.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

"Better," Harry answered.

"Then I don't see why you can't go back to your dorm today," she told him. He smiled and tossed the covers aside and got out of bed. He headed back to the boys' dorm to change his clothes. He was on his way down when he saw Oliver.

"You good enough to play on Saturday?" he asked.

"Yeah…I can play," Harry answered.

"Good. You nearly scared me half to death," Oliver said. Harry just laughed a little. Wood was definitely obsessed with Quidditch. He wandered around the castle, not feeling like going to classes. Apparently not many other people wanted to be in classes either. He found Hermione, Ron and Irlynn in the Entrance Hall on their way in for lunch.

"Harry!" they called. Harry sprinted down the last few steps and met them.

"Madam Pomfrey released me," he said.

"Brilliant. What happened down there mate?" Ron said, as they walked to a more secluded place.

"Well…it wasn't Snape. It was Quirrel," Harry began.

"And he was after the stone…Dumbledore said I saved it. I don't remember much else. It's all kind of a blur still," he added. It wasn't entirely true. He remembered quite vividly seeing Voldemort.

"We're just glad you're safe," Irlynn said, giving him a firm hug.

"I'm glad you're all safe too," he said, looking at Ron.

"It was nothing, mate," he said.

"Come on, let's eat," Harry said and all four headed in. No one seemed to protest when Irlynn sat down with them.

That evening, they all sat around in the courtyard outside. The weather had gotten nice again they had finished studying early. Professor McGonagall spotted them and walked as quickly as she could towards them.

"I need to speak with you two," she said, pointing to Harry and Irlynn. They both stood and waved goodbye to Hermione and Ron. This time, it felt less ominous following her to her office. When they got there, Dumbledore was already occupying a chair.

"Please sit," she said.

"What's going on, Professor?" Harry asked.

"The talk we were going to have the other night," Minerva answered, sitting next to Albus.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble," Dumbledore added. Both Irlynn and Harry relaxed a little at that statement.

"We would like to discuss your…project," Minerva said.

"We didn't find what we were looking for," Irlynn said immediately.

"Actually, my dear I believe you did. You just didn't know it," the Headmaster interjected.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Harry stated. Albus and Minerva shared a look before he continued to speak.

"Irlynn, the name your mother used on your birth certificate…was her maiden name," he started to explain.

"Her married name was…Potter," he said. Harry's jaw dropped.

"But…that's…that's my Mum…and she died," Harry rasped.

"So…your Mum….is my Mum?" Irlynn asked, looking at Harry.

"You were both born the thirty-first of July, 1980?" Minerva asked. Both nodded their heads in the affirmative. They looked at each other and back to the professors.

"Does…does this mean….that I…I have family?" Harry managed to get out.

"Yes, Harry. It appears that in fact you have a twin," Dumbledore answered.

"But…why would she give me up and keep Harry?" Irlynn asked, looking very hurt.

"That…we do not know. We believe that it would be best to keep this to yourselves for the time being," Dumbledore and stood to his full height. The two first years stood up and exited the room. Minerva looked over at Albus.

"How could we have missed this?" she breathed.

"Because we didn't know we were looking for two babies, Minerva," Albus said.

"Does this change things? Can…can he live with her?" he asked.

"I'm afraid he is most protected where he resides," Albus said with a shake of his head.

Out in the corridor Harry and Irlynn stood together, saying nothing. They had overheard the conversation and Harry was staring at the stones beneath his feet. Finally she pulled him into a hug.

"Maybe you can come spend a weekend with my parents and I in Ireland," she suggested.

"Yeah…I would like that," Harry agreed.

The weekend passed and Gryffindor had a decisive victory over Slytherin, much to Wood's complaining beforehand. Final exams also passed by uneventfully and soon all the students found themselves heading back to the train for summer holidays. As Harry was about to board the train, Hagrid called to him.

"Harry!" he called. Harry gave his trunk to the conductor and went to join Hagrid.

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry said.

"Here…I wanted you to have this," Hagrid said, handing Harry a photo album. He flipped it open and found a picture of his parents and himself as a baby in the back.

"Thanks, Hagrid," he said and gave the half-giant a hug.

"Go on now. Don't want to miss the train. And don't be afraid to give your cousin hell," Hagrid boomed. Harry laughed and boarded the train. Hagrid waved as the wheels started turning and pulled out of the station.


	26. Another Year Gone By

**Another Year Gone By**

Two days had gone by since the school year had ended. Severus was in the midst of reorganizing his potions stock to see what he would need to by before September rolled around again. He was glad the year had come to a close but not for the same reason as many of the students. Certainly he was enjoy a summer away from the castle but he was glad to have time to himself again and not being so vigilant about keeping an eye on Quirrel. There was a knock on his door and he looked up to see McGonagall standing there.

"We're going out to The Three Broomsticks," she said.

"I have things to get done," he said, declining politely.

"You pass up a drink. I'm shocked," she teased. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Not tonight. I have more important things to than go out," he told her.

"I believe you. Have a good summer, Severus," she said and walked away.

Severus turned back to his cleaning and with a flick of his wand the shelves had been dusted. He began to reshelf the full containers and mark down the ones that needed to be refilled as quickly as he could.

Things didn't go as quickly as he would have hoped however. He had gone through a lot of stocks this year. He mumbled to himself about it being the first years' fault that he would have to spend more than his salary gave him on supplies for the coming term. Finally he sat down and surveyed his office. Everything was in order and he could leave. With one last look around the office, he gathered a few papers and his travelling cloak and headed up to the Entrance Hall.

He donned the cloak and walked outside and to the edge of the grounds. Once he was a safe distance, he apparated off the grounds and appeared in his house on Spinner's End. He looked around his home and sighed. He'd lived there his entire life and nothing much about the place had changed. Before doing anything else, he poured himself a glass of whiskey and downed it in one swig.

Severus couldn't procrastinate any longer. He'd waited an entire year for this and he needed to know. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the envelope. He moved to the sitting room and lowered himself onto the love seat. He took a moment to stare at her hand writing. It was like he remembered, just as delicate as always. Carefully, he unsealed it and pulled a thick packet of pages.

"It's been so long, Lily," he breathed as he unfolded the pages and stared at them. It was dated a few weeks after Harry's birth. Licking his lips, he began to read.

_Sev,_

_It's been a long time since we really had anything important to talk about. I know you tried to make things right with us but I couldn't forgive you. Not then at least. I was hurt and betrayed. But I have forgiven you, in my heart of hearts I think I did it that night. I just couldn't say it._

_I wish I could go back and forgive you for real Maybe things would have changed for us. Maybe you wouldn't have done what you did. Believe me I know what you chose to do. Sometimes I wondered if it was my fault. I suppose it probably was._

_Anyways, I'm rambling unnecessarily. This letter is something I should have told you a long time ago. I hope you ca forgive me when you reach the end of it. If you can't, I understand why._

_I'm sure you remember what happened between us all those months ago. I think about it every day and wonder if James suspected anything. Every day afterwards, I wondered…was I with the wrong man? Severus, that night I saw you and I couldn't keep myself from seeking you out. Something deep inside of me made me find you._

At that, Severus had to stop reading for a moment. He wracked his mind, trying to recall what she was talking about. It came crashing down upon him like a ton of bricks. It had been late that night. He'd had a few drinks at the pub and he'd seen Lily. He had tried to avoid her. He was always a bit loose lipped when he'd tossed back a few and he didn't want her to hex him. But she'd sought him out and come on to him. He couldn't say no. It had been the best night of his life. It felt like he'd won her back, not that he'd really lost her to begin with. She hadn't really been his to lose.

"You were so beautiful that night," he whispered to the evening air. He contemplated getting another drink but he knew he would need to be sober to finish this letter. He turned his gaze back to the letter.

_I want to assure you that I don't have regrets about what happened. It was wholly my doing anyways. It felt nice to be in your arms again. You always tried to tell me you loved but it wasn't until that night that I knew, ever after all the things that time and hurt feelings had put between us, you still meant every word of it. That made me feel special, knowing that I was loved by you._

_Well…I suppose I ought to get it…enough rambling. A few days after I saw you, I found out I was pregnant. James was so excited when I told him but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about all of this. So I scheduled my first appointment while James was on shift and wouldn't you know…I was having twins._

Snape had to stop reading again when he read the last line. Twins? She was pregnant with twins? But no one had every mentioned a second child. Not even Dumbledore had known about this.

"What are you telling me?" he begged of the paper. He turned the paper over and continued to read.

_You see, Sev, I knew something wasn't normal about these twins. But I couldn't let on that I was worried. I also couldn't tell James right away about the twins. I wasn't sure that one or both of them were actually his children. I had the nurse perform a paternity spell when I was a month and a half along. They each had a different father. My twins had different fathers. I don't think you can comprehend how bizarre that feeling was when she told me._

_Severus, I should have told you then and there that I was having your child. I was just nervous and unsure of what would happen. James never knew about the twins. He thought I was having just one baby; his baby. Looking back now, I feel horrible about lying to him and not telling you the truth. You deserve to know the truth now._

_I bet you're wondering how James never found out about the other baby. I managed to schedule all of my appointments when he was on shift. I told him that those times were the only openings. He believed me._

The pages fell from his fingers onto the table in front of him. He couldn't believe what she had written. Could his eyes be deceiving him? He scanned the paragraphs again and found he had read correctly the first time. She had most certainly told him she had been pregnant with his child. His mind flitted to Harry. He looked too much like James. He had to be James' son. Severus had to take several deep breaths before he could finish reading the rest of the letter.

_I had the twins a couple weeks ago. A boy and a girl. They were both precious and perfect. Baby A, the girl is yours, Sev. She looks like you. She's beautiful and has your smile. She was born first. No, James wasn't in the room when I had either baby. The doctor told him he wasn't allowed to be there. I wish I had a picture to give you but I don't._

_I knew I couldn't explain the existence of two babies to James after nine months of believing that there was only one. So I made the hardest decision in my life. I gave her up for adoption. I knew it wouldn't be fair to just drop her on you after nine months of silence._

_I don't know where she ended up. I signed away my rights after I had Harry. But deep inside me, I know she'll be loved and looked after. I did it through a Muggle agency. I know it will be a shock on her eleventh birthday but I just can't be the mother she needs._

_I hope one day she'll understand why I did what I had to. It was the only way I could really love that beautiful little baby girl. It hurt to give her up but I had no choice. I put myself in the situation and I accept that responsibility._

_If you want to find her, please do. If you want her, please tell her that. Be the parent I couldn't. in the papers, I asked that her name not be changed. It was the only thing I could give her that would help you find her. Like I said, I don't know her last name but her first and middle names are Irlynn Belle. I couldn't let the flower theme end. My Mum wouldn't be very happy. So Sev, please don't let my mistake break apart what we created. She's out there somewhere._

_With all my love,_

_Lily_

By now, Snape was short of breath and felt dizzy. Lily had not only been pregnant with his child but she'd delivered the child and given her away without so much as asking him. But what would he have really done if he'd known? He was a Death Eater. He couldn't provide a stable home for an infant. Maybe Lily had been right to give the child away.

"I have a child," he breathed, testing the words on his tongue. They didn't sound entirely foreign. He looked back over the end of the letter. The child's name jumped out at him. It couldn't be the same pesky Ravenclaw that had buddied up to Potter this year, could it? Could he have really had his own daughter right there under his nose the whole time? Even if she was his daughter, what he was supposed to do? He couldn't very well just tell her she was his daughter.

"God, Lily. What am I supposed to do now?" he growled, gripping the paper so tightly that the thin edges cut into his palms, drawing thin slivers of blood. It wasn't the pain that he noticed first, it was rivers of red staining the pages. He set them down and looked at them.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked softly. He needed to know what she wanted. His eyes were drawn to the last line of the letter. His blood seemed to be underlining it; _So Sev, please don't let my mistake break apart what we created. She's out there somewhere._


End file.
